Shift into Turbo
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: This is the sequel to King for a Day. This one picks up right where the other ended. For right now the couples are Tommy/Kim, Adam/Tanya, Jason/Trini Billy/Kat
1. It begins

A/N: I don't own anything. Saban and Disney do. This is the sequel to King for a Day. This starts right where King for a Day left off. The first couple of chapters are going to be like the movie with a couple of differences.

"Find me two captives. I need them for my marriage to take place. I have to present them to Maligore." The Evil Pirate Diatox said. She was running around on her submarine trying to get all the last minute preparations done. Her black boots stomped up and down the gangplank. Her two loyal servants stood on the side waiting for to give more instructions.

"Mistress, I think that I have found the perfect captives. They were former Power Rangers. They should work nicely." One of her henchmen said. He brought up an image of the two.

"They are perfect and former rangers well that makes them all the better. I want them." She said as she stomped out of the galley.

XXXX

"Rocky are you okay?" Tommy asked. He knelt down next to the Blue Ranger. He had seen Rocky go down after landing his roundhouse kick wrong.

"No. I think that I need help." Rocky said with a grimace.

"They called the ambulance, Tommy. They should be here any minute." Adam said as he too knelt down next to Tommy. He was also worried about Rocky.

"Oh, here is the ambulance. Hold on Rocky. We will be right behind you." Tommy said as the EMT check over Rocky and put a neck brace on him. They slipped him on a gurney and loaded him into the back of the ambulance. Tommy and Adam jumped into Tommy's Jeep and followed them to the hospital. Tommy called Kim on his way there as Adam called Tanya. Billy was out of town with Trini while Jason was with Kim.

XXXX

"It's not that bad. I should be good as new for the match. I am fine guys." Rocky tried to tell everyone. He didn't want to let down Tommy and Adam. He knew that there needed to be three members on the team and without him they couldn't compete.

"No, Rocky. You are not going to be able to fight with us. You are put on six weeks of bed rest. I am afraid no match for you." Tommy said as Kim, Jason, and Tanya came into the room. He saw that Kim had with her a red and blue ape. He didn't even know where she found that.

"Hey ape man. I got you a present." Kim said as she came around the bed and sat on the edge to give him his 'present'.

"Thanks, Kim. Where did you find this? I mean it is my two colors and my animal." Rocky said. No one would ever know listening to them that these were the Power Rangers.

"You are welcome Rocko. I just picked it up on the way." Kim said as she leaned down to give him a kiss on the head.

"I remember the last time we were here. You were in a bed like this one Kim. At least this time no one was unconscious." Rocky said laughingly.

"I can't help it that I fell off the balance beam. How did this happen?" Kim asked as she got up to stand by Tommy.

"Well we were practicing and I took a wrong step. I think that doctor said that I had a slipped disk or something." Rocky said as their communicators went off.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy said as he brought his wrist to his mouth.

"Rangers, I need you to come to the Power Chamber." Zordon said through the communicator.

"We are on our way." Tommy said as he looked around to the others. His eyes came to rest on Rocky.

"I know. I can't come. At least Jason will be here with me as you go and save the world." Rocky said. He watched Tommy, Kim, Adam, and Tanya teleport to the Power Chamber in Red, Pink, Green, and Yellow streaks.

"Are you going to be alright, Rocky?" Jason asked as he sat down in the chair next to Rocky's bed.

"I'm not sure. I mean I know that we defeated the Machine Empire but Zedd and Rita are still out there and there is probably some other bad guy just waiting in the wings." Rocky said. He shifted in the bed and grimaced. He was in more pain than he thought.

"Do you want me to call a nurse?" Jason asked as he watched Rocky trying to hide the pain.

"No. I will be fine. I just hope that I can get better and still be able to perform my ranger duties." Rocky said.

"You should be fine. Zordon should be able to help if you need him." Jason said as he too hoped that Rocky was given time to heal.

"Jason, if the rangers need me will you take the Blue Ranger powers? I do not want anyone else to have them. I once took your place and I think that it might be time to give up my spot to you." Rocky said. He knew that he most likely would not be able to continue as a Power Ranger much longer. He was sad but he knew that no one would be better than Jason.

"Yea, man but you are going to get better in time. You only have to wait six weeks." Jason said as he looked away from Rocky.

"Jason, I may need more time. The doctors are not even sure about that. I just want you to take it if I can't." Rocky whispered. He knew that Jason could handle it.

"Yes. I will take the Blue Ranger powers. I am honor that you would ask me." Jason said as a nurse came in. She needed to check his vitals and Jason got up to leave the room. He went down to the vending machines. He needed to grab a drink and something to munch on. He hoped that everything was okay with the rangers and maybe Zedd and Rita were still redecorating the Lunar Palace. He hoped so.

XXXX

I hoped everyone liked this first chapter. The second chapter should be up by either Friday or Saturday. I am not sure it might even be Monday. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter.


	2. Lerigot

A/N: I decided to upload this early anyway I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I know finally the two that are captured but it won't be revealed until the next chapter. Also I changed several thins from the movie. I didn't feel tha it worked with the characters that I am using. Now onto the story.

"Rangers, welcome. A powerful wizard has landed on Earth. His name is Lerigot. He has hid his exact whereabouts. Divatox must be after him to get to her wedding." Zordon said as soon as the rangers landed in the Power Chamber.

"Who is this Divatox?" Tanya asked.

"She is an evil pirate who wants to marry Maligore so that she is more powerful than anyone evil." Alpha said from behind them. They all turned to look at Alpha as he said this.

"Okay, so worse than Rita. I get it." Kim said with a smile.

"You are correct Kimberly but I am more worried about Lerigot." Zordon said.

"We have to help him. We can't let Divatox get her hands on him." Tommy said as he came to stand by the control panel with Kim on his right and Adam and Tanya on his left.

"You are correct, Tommy. His signal is very weak I fear that the Earth's temperature is too much for him." Zordon said.

"Tanya and I will stay behind to help tract him from here." Adam said as he started pushing buttons on the control panel aside of Alpha.

"Okay, then Kim and I will go find Lerigot." Tommy said as he and Kim backed up from the control panel.

"His last known position was in Central Africa. Take the power locators they will get you to Legiot's position. When you find him say that I sent you." Alpha told the rangers as he handed them the power locators.

"You, ready Kim?" Tommy asked as he looked to her and at her nod they teleported out of the Power Chamber. They left in streaks of Red and Pink.

"What do we need to do first Zordon?" Adam asked as he looked to his mentor.

"Run a scan of the Earth. We need to make sure that Zedd and Rita are not causing trouble." Zordon said as he watched his Green and Yellow rangers start running scans of Earth and the Moon.

XXXX

"It so hot here." Kim said as she sat down and rubbed the sweat from her forehead. She was also sticky and her clothes were plastered to her body.

"We should be close. Here take this." Tommy said as he handed her a bottle of water from his pack that he had grabbed on his way out of the Power Chamber. He knew Kim's only had supplies in it.

"Thanks, Tommy." She said as she took a long drink. She felt better with that drink of water. She hoped that Lerigot was still doing good.

"You're welcome. We need to continue on. I just hope that this Divatox has not found him yet." Tommy said as they walked on through the bush. They came to the edge of the cliff. They looked down to the water. It was a long way down. They continued to walk along the edge suddenly Kim slipped and fell. She grabbed a large root and held on.

"Kimberly, hold on." Tommy yelled. He was trying to find something that he could use to get her back up.

"I am Tommy, just please hurry." She yelled back to him. He smiled at the anger in her voice. He knew that she was mad at herself for falling even though it wasn't her fault. She still blamed herself.

"Kim, relax. I am looking for a rope or something. You have all the supplies in your pack remember." He said as he found a vine that might work. He grabbed it and headed back to the edge. He didn't realize that the ledge was as weak as it was or he would not have gone out as far as he did. The ledge gave way and he grabbed Kim but let go of the vine. They looked to each other and released each other. They fell into the water seconds later. They both came up spitting water everywhere. They swam to the nearest shore and pulled themselves out of the water.

"Nice going, Tommy. I know that I was hot but I didn't think that you would throw me in the river." She said laughingly. She looked over at him and grinned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that the ledge would give away totally. Are you alright?" Tommy asked as he stood up and came to stand next to her.

"Yes, I am fine. The dip in the water helped but this cut on my leg does not look good." She said as she noticed that she was bleeding. She sat down on the nearest rock and watched Tommy kneel down in front of her.

"Can you walk? It looks bad, Kim." Tommy said. She tried to stand up but her leg would not hold her.

"No, but I think that I know a way I could. Give me those sticks over there." She said as she took her pack off. She grabbed the hydrogen peroxide and a band-aide plus some short rope that she found in there.

"Here." Tommy said as he gave her the sticks. He watched her fashion the sticks and rope around her leg. She put a stick on either side of her leg and secured them with the rope. She also poured the hydrogen peroxide on her leg and let it take care of any infection. She put the band-aide on the cut.

"Here, give me your arm. I think that this should do." She said as she stood up. She leaned into his side and grinned at him.  
"What's so funny?" Tommy asked her.

"You and me. We cannot help but get ourselves into these situations. We are not even in Angel Grove and I still manage to get hurt." Kim said as they continued to walk toward Lerigot's signal.

"It's getting weaker." Tommy said as he and Kim walked through the jungle.

"The heat is getting to him. We need to find him fast before he dies." Kim said as she pushed through the pain that was shooting up her leg.

"Are you going to make it?" Tommy asked as he watched her grimace in pain.

"Yes. We just need to find Lerigot." Kim said. They each continued until they came to a clearing that had some chimps leading a very odd looking creature around. Tommy looked at his locater and find that this creature had to be Lerigot.

"Lerigot? Alpha sent us." Tommy said as he stepped closer to the wizard.

"Alpha?" Lerigot asked.

"Yes, Lerigot. Alpha sent us. We are to take you to the Power Chamber." Tommy said as he noticed Kim finding a rock to sit down. He knew that he leg had to be killing her. He watched as Lerigot stepped around him and went up to Kim. He waved his hand that had a wand in it. Tommy and Kim looked down after Lerigot dropped his hand and saw that Kim's leg was healed.

"Tommy, my leg is healed. There is not even a scar left." Kim said as she removed the sticks and band-aide. After that they reached for Lerigot but he stumbles just out of their reach. They both jumped up and grabbed him.

"Alpha we have Lerigot will you please teleport us to the Power Chamber." Kim said into her communicator on her wrist. They all three disappeared in streaks of light, Tommy and Kim in their colors and Lerigot in a white streak.

XXXX

"How you captured the humans yet?" Divatox asked as she stomped into the galley. Everyone snapped to attention.

"No, mistress we have not." Rygog said as he was punched out of the way.

"Never mind. I will do it myself." She said as she sent out several piranhatrons to capture the humans that she had pointed out. They were near the beach doing something. She watched as her piranhatrons came up behind the two humans and captures them. They brought them back to the sub and laid them out in the galley.

"They are perfect! Now all I need is that little wizard with his key. Bring me his family and take off those mind control helmets." Divatox said as Elgar brought Lerigot's family forward, his wife Yara and his baby Bethel.

"Find your husband and bring him here." Divatox ordered Yara.

XXXX

"Look, Lerigot is coming too." Kim said as she watched him try to get up. When they had gotten back to the Power Chamber Lerigot had passed out. They laid him on the exam table. They had tried to contact Billy because they knew that he could run some tests that Alpha could not. They had not gotten in contact with him but then they found his communicator in one of the back rooms of the Power Chamber. They knew that Billy rarely left it behind but he did sometimes when he had something that he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Welcome Lerigot. How are you feeling?" Zordon asked. He smiled as he watched his and Alpha's friend look around the Power Chamber.

Divatox came on the viewing screen.

"Zordon, I know that you came hear me. Anyway I know that you have Lerigot but I have his family. Give him to me and I will release my captives. I think that you call them Power Rangers." Divatox said as she showed them the humans she had. The screen was filled with black for a few seconds then two people came into view. Everyone was paying very close attention. They wanted to see the innocent people she had. When the masks were removed it revealed…

XXXX

"Zeddy, that pirate whatshername has captured two rangers. What should we do?" Rita asked her husband. She did not turn around she wanted to see which rangers she had.

"Her name is Divatox and if she marries Maligore she will be more powerful than us." Zed explained to his wife with a sigh. He knew though that since Divatox had former rangers that the active rangers would give her trouble just like they had him and Rita.

"Whatever. I don't care what her name is and really why would Maligore marry her." Rita asked as she finally turned back to her husband. She walked down the stairs to stand next to him.

"Don't worry. I don't think that they will get married." Zedd said as he took his wife's hand.

"Why?" Rita asked.

"Well, think about it she has captured two former rangers. Do you think that the other rangers will let them there? They will go after them and cause her not to get married. I have no worries about that. We just need to set back and wait." Zedd said as he noticed his brother-in-law coming in behind his commander Goldar.

"I will of course trust you, not. I hope that those rangers do cause her to have one of my headaches but I think that I am going to make sure that the rangers do indeed stop that wedding." Rita said as she motioned Finster forward.

"No, Rita. You are not to interfere because if you do then somehow the rangers will back their friends and Divatox will get married." Zedd said as he shook his head at Finster.

"Fine, but if I see an opportunity I will strike." Rita said as she stormed out.

"Wow, Ed I don't think that I have ever seen sis this mad. Good job." Rito said as he came to sit on the step in front of Zedd.

"It's Zedd for the hundredth time. Anyway Goldar what did you find out?" Zedd asked his commander.

"I have not been able to find out which of the former rangers she has captured. She has contact Zordon though so we should know soon." Goldar said as he bowed to his king.

"Find out before my wife finds a way to screw this up." Zedd yelled to Goldar and Rito. He watched as Goldar and Rito left him alone with his thoughts. He hoped that Goldar would find out so that he would know how to proceed. He hoped that one of them was that special projects of Rita. What was her name, oh yea Kat.

XXXX

Well another chapter done. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know. And if you would like to guess on who is the two you can. I can't that I will respond but I might. There is a few clues in these last two chapters. The next chapter should be up next week sometime.


	3. Captives?

A/N: I don't own anything. Sorry guys for this taking longer than I wanted. I have jury duty. Yea I know I have to be adult sometimes. Anyway it will next week before I put out chapter 4. I have started it but I am a little stuck on something anyway on to the story.

"Trini!" Kim whispered. "And Billy!" Kim said again. She was shaking at the thought that both of her friends had been captured. She looked to Tommy and the others. She knew that this was going to hurt Jason. She hoped that they could get them back before anything happened to them.

XXXX

"Trini, I think that we are in major trouble." Billy said as he looked around. They appeared to be in the waste drainage.

"I say so. We need to find a way out." Trini said as she walked up to one of the walls. She looked to see if she could find anything that would work as an exit.

"Look, it seems to be a bulk head above. There might be a way through there." Billy said as he scanned the area to find things that they could use a tools.

"I'm sure that this has something to do with being former Power Rangers. I wish that we could still morph." Trini said with a smile on her face. She knew that Kim and the others would rescue them it would only be a matter of time.

"I concur with that statement." He said while he watched Trini bend down to help him look. There were pipes everywhere and they were standing in water up to their ankles. He hoped that the guys would hurry up.

XXXX

"We need to get them." Kim said as everyone was getting ready to leave to meet Divatox. She wanted Lerigot so she was preparing to trade Trini and Billy for Lerigot. Kim knew that Divatox might not deliver on her end so the rangers were also ready for a fight.

"We will, Kim. I need you to relax. Is everyone ready?" Tommy asked the others at their nod they teleported out of the Power Chamber. They landed on the beach and looked out over the water. They saw someone riding up on SeaDoos. They came within a few feet of the shore and dropped bodies out in the water. Lerigot had already taken off and headed to the sub that held his family. Kim took off running down the beach to get her friends. Tommy, Tanya, and Adam were trying to keep up with her. She hit the water and swam out to where the bodies were dropped off. She ripped the mask off one of them and found that it was a fake she tied to reach the other and Tommy had grabbed her and said that they needed to go back.

"Kim, its not them. She tricked us. Come on." Tommy yelled at her. He had a hold of her arm and was trying to drag her back to shore.

"I have to check the other one. They might have given us one of the them." Kim said as she tried to swim back to the bodies.

"Kimberly! Its not them. We need to get back to the Power Chamber so that we can follow them." Tommy said to her. He was forcibly getting her out of the water. He had gotten up to the shore and hugged her. He looked down to her and smiled. He teleported them back to the Power Chamber.

"I'm sorry Tommy. We don't get back Trini and Billy and we lost Lerigot." Kim said to him as she walked up to one of the control panels.

"Rangers, Divatox is heading to the island of Murthanis. Her wedding is to take place there. I am sure that she is using Trini and Billy as a sacrifice to her husband." Zordon told the rangers.

"Is there anyway that we can follow her to get them back?" Kim asked as the other rangers came to stand behind her.

"Yes. Alpha and I have been working on upgrading your Zeo powers. These new powers are powered by the Zeo crystal. They are the turbo powers. Please look behind you and step through the door." Zordon said as he watched the rangers turn and walk through the door to receive their new powers. The Turbo powers would get the rangers to the island of Murthanis.

"Rangers, you must use your Zords to get to a boat that will take you undetected to the island. There is one problem though when you get to the barrier you must use your turbo keys to get you safely pass it." Alpha said as he gave his instructions to the rangers. He knew that they could make it.

"May the power protect." Zordon said as his rangers stepped up to a podium that Alpha had set up for them. It had five stations that was lit five different colors. Their morphers and turbo keys was resting in one of the five stations. The rangers took that place behind their color. They looked to each other and stepped up at the same time. They placed their left hands on their color and stretch out their right hands over the center of the podium. There was a stream of light that beamed down on each ranger covering them in their color. When the light was gone they were in their new ranger suits. They looked to each other and stepped away and behind them was there new zords. They were cars.

"How awesome. They're cars." Kim said as she ran up to the Storm Chaser. She jumped in and looked around and found that once again she had a stereo. She smiled because she knew that Alpha had done that for her.

"Yes, Kimberly they are cars. They combined to form the Turbo Megazord." Zordon told them as the rest of the rangers jumped in and took off. Their zords seem to know where to go. They drove into the night trying to reach their ship.

XXXX

"This new power is powered by the Zeo crystal. You will command the Mountain Blaster. Do you accept all that is being set before you?" Zordon asked the person standing in front of him. He knew that they would make a great ranger because he had chosen him before.

"Yes." The Blue Ranger said as he left the Power Chamber in the Mountain Blaster. He needed to make up some time. The rest of the rangers had a head start on him.

XXXX

The rangers all stopped and got out of the zords. They had flashlights shining on the ship in front of them.

"It looks like something that a pirate would sail. It only needs a Skull and Crossbones flag." Kim said with a smile. She looked over the ship and shuddered.

"Come on guys. We need to get to that island." Tommy said as someone came to a stop behind them. They all spun around to look as someone jumped out of the vehicle.

"Jason! What are you doing here?" Kim asked as she ran up to her big brother.  
"I'm the new Blue Ranger." He said with a smile. He hugged his little sis as Tommy came to shake his hand.

"Its great to have ya bro. Now we need to get on that boat." Tommy said as everyone got back into their vehicles and drove onto the ship.

XXXX

I hoped that you enjoyed that chapter. Remember that it will be next week before I put out another chapter unless I get on the ball at night but look for it next week. I hope that some of you guessed Trini and Billy. I am sorry to those of you who are Justin fans. I really did not watch Turbo that much and I really wanted Jason to have the Blue Ranger Powers. Please let me know.


	4. Back into the Swing of things

A/N: I don't own anything. I decided to upload this one today. I don't have jury duty next week so i should at least get one chapter out if not two next week. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. On to the story.

The rangers all got settled on the ship as it sailed into open waters. None of them knew what to except when they got there. They only knew that they needed to get there. Kim walked to the railing to look out over the water. Tommy noticed her standing there and walked over to her.

"They will be fine Kim. You know that when Trini gets a hold of them they will pay." Tommy said with a smile. He knew that making a joke right now would help her.

"Oh, I know. Trini will murder them. I actually can't believe that they got her. I can see Billy but Trini. I want to see her attacker." Kim said as she turned to him. She noticed the others were walking around the ship.

"Me too. Do you think that Jase will be fine?" Tommy whispered to her. He was concerned about the new Blue Ranger.

"I'm not sure. I knew that he cared about her but I guess that I didn't really see his love her. I have known that she loves him though. I mean we have talked about it. She loves him as much as I love you." Kim said with a smile. She leaned into him and gave him a quick kiss. She jerked back when she heard Tanya scream. Everyone ran to where Tanya was. She was pointing at a pile of gunk. It looked like it was breathing too. Kim understood why Tanya screamed.

"What is that?" Kim asked as Tommy walked forward to check it out.

"I'm not sure but its alive." Tommy said as he poked a staff that he found into it.

After Tommy backed up the gunk started growing. It grew into some kind of monster. It attacked Tommy first knocking him to his backside. Kim then threw a punch and sidestepped a kick from the monster. Adam and Tanya stepped in next as Tommy got back on his feet. Adam tripped the monster and Tanya gave it a solid kick. Jason came in next and delivered another solid kick then he and Tommy did a combined spin kick knocking the monster overboard. Kim ran to the edge to make sure that he made it into the water with a splash.

"Everyone okay?" Tommy asked. He looked at everyone. They all nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well I guess it is time to get back into the hang of things." Adam said with a laugh. He knew that this was the first monster that they had fought since King Mondo. He was still chuckling as he walked off. He was going below to check on the zords and to check the map to make sure that everything was still working good.

"Adam's right. We need to figure out Divatox's weaknesses. She not at all like Zedd and Rita." Kim commented. Tommy just smiled at her and walked back to the rail. Tanya had followed Adam and Kim could see the makings of another power couple. Jason had nickname Tommy and her's relationship as a power couple. Well he and Trini had joined that and now it seemed like Adam and Tanya were on their way for the title. She also secretly wished that Aisha and Rocky would get together. She knew that Aisha talked about Rocky a lot. Maybe they would come to their senses and get together. Of course Aisha needed to come back to America for that to happen.

XXXX

"Billy, I think I know a way to get out. This wheel controls the water level. If we could flood this compartment it should release the outer door." Trini explained to him.

"Yes, that should work. I think that we should wait until we are closer to wherever they are taking us." Billy commented. Trini nodded at his statement. She wanted to get out but she also wanted a chance to survive. She had one very handsome guy to kiss. She was getting closer to Jason than she had ever been to anyone. She knew what Kim had felt in the early days of her relationship with Tommy. She also knew that she would do anything for Jason and knew that Kim had felt that way with Tommy. She had laughed at Kim's statement but now she would have to eat humble pie. Kim would make her when she got back. She smiled because even though she would get the humble pie, she was also getting a great guy in the process.

XXXX

"Why is this taking so long? We need to get to Murthanis now." Divatox screamed to her henchman. She was stomping around the galley trying to hurry things along. Everyone was on pins and needles while she was there. She made her way back out the galley in frustration. Her monster had failed against the rangers. She had to think of something else.

XXXX

"Tommy what is that?" Kim as she pointed over the bow of the boat.

XXXX

Okay one more chapter done. What did you think? Please let me know. A special thanks to all who have reviewed this story.


	5. To the island

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. This and the next chapter has a lot of scenes from the movie as well as lines. I have changed some of them to fit my story. Also I messed up the zords in an earlier chapter. They are the same ones from the movie and show. Now onto the story.

"Get me that wizard!" Divatox screamed as she came in the galley. Her henchmen brought out Lerigot. She handed him his wand so that he could get them past the barrier that was in place around the island. Lerigot waved his wand and spoke a few words in his own language. His words translated were _open the gate of time to allow to bride of Maligore_. An opening became visual and that pointed the sub to that opening. Divatox shoved Lerigot back into his cell. His little family was beside him in the next cell. Billy and Trini were directly below them in the escape hatch.

XXXX

"Are you ready Billy?" Trini asked as she stood near door.

"Yes. Open the hatch." Billy said as he stood on the other side of the door. Trini turned the knob as water came gushing out of the pipe overhead. The compartment began filling up fast. The water was already to their knees. Trini was worried about Billy being able to swim to the top. She hoped that his ranger days were still with him. She knew that she could because when Kim and Jason were taking scuba she did too. She decided that she wasn't letting her best friend and husband doing something without her. The water was above their heads now and they were floating. They knew that they needed to conserve their energy for their swim to the top. With the water raising so fast they knew that they should get ready for there swim.

"Okay Billy take a deep breath and I will meet you at the top." Trini said as she watched Billy take in a breath and drove under to swim to freedom. Trini did the same but as she watched Billy get out the door slid shut. She tried to find something to get it back open but she couldn't find anything. The good thing was the water level going down.

XXXX

"What is that noise?" Divatox said as the alarm was sounding from the bay below her. The lights were also flashing.

"The bay door has been open, mistress." Rygog said as he hit the button to shut off the alarm by closing the bay door thus trapping Trini.

"Open the screen let me see my prisoners." Divatox screamed at Rygog. He bent down to open the screen only to find one captive there.

"Well Maligore will have to make do with one sacrifice. Shut it and make sure that we do not lose her." She said as she stomped back to her periscope.

XXXX

"Kim I think that is the barrier that we have to get through." Tommy said as everyone's eyes widen. They all ran below deck to grab their Turbo keys. Their keys were in wooden box. Kim made it to the box first and opened it to hand everyone their keys. They were seconds away from the barrier so they had to hurry. They held the keys in their right hands and formed a circle. They thrust their right arms out and presented their keys. When the keys came together, there was a beam of energy that engulfed the ship and they passed through the barrier. They all breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened to the ship. Kim sat on a near by chair that was down there. Everyone but Tommy left her to go above deck.

"Are you alright, Kim?" Tommy asked as he knelt in front of her. He took her small hands into his bigger ones. He looked into her eyes and saw the pain that she was trying to hide.

"Yea, I'm just worried about Trini and Billy. I just want us to be get there in time." Kim told him. She looked into his eyes and saw the weight of being the leader. She knew that he had tough decisions to make. She also knew that he would make the right decision when it came time.

"We will and remember that Trini can take care of herself and Billy. If there is a way out those two will find it." Tommy said as they stood up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him. They stay like that for only a few seconds. Adam had actually broken them up because he yelled to everyone.

"Guys, get up here!" Adam shouted. He had his binoculars up and saw the island come into view.

"What is Adam?" Tommy asked as he, Tanya, Jason, and Kim ran up to the Green Ranger.

"Divatox has spotted us. We need to get to the zords." Adam said as he faced Tommy.

"Okay, to the zords everyone." Tommy yelled as everyone ran down to the inside hull. They jumped into their zords and fired them up.

"Hey, Tommy Divatox has fired torpedoes at us." Adam said as his zord came online.

XXXX

"Divatox, I think that you need to see this." Rygog said. Divatox came up and shoved him out of the way to look through her periscope. She saw the ship and knew that it had to be the Power Rangers.

"Fire the torpedoes. Bring down those Rangers." She screamed as she looked through her periscope and watched the ship go up in flames. She let go of her periscope and danced a little at the easy defeat of the rangers. While she was dancing her sub docked and surfaced so that they could get out.

"It's time to go to my wedding. Let's go." She said as she led them out of the sub with Lerigot's wand. Rygog and her other henchman followed her out with Leigot, his family and Trini. She was in a black cape and in chains. They were afraid of her because she had already taken down two pirannatrones. She would be perfect for Maligore.

XXXX

Billy came to as he realized that Trini did not follow him out. He was on a sandy beach when he tried to rise up. He looked up and found spears pointing at him. They surrounded him and tied his hands and feet. He was placed on a plank and held down by more rope. He tried to loosen the ropes only to receive rope burns. The people who captured him were speaking a language he had never heard. He tried to compare it with all the other languages that he spoke but it was nothing like them.

XXXX

I hoped that everyone liked this chapter. Please let me know. The next chapter shoulder be out next week. And sorry about the naval terms in this chapter. I was watching JAG while I was typing this.


	6. Maligore

A/N: I decided not to wait to post this one. I hope that you like it.

The zords came up out of the water. Tommy's Red Lighting led the pack up to the beach. The rangers got out and hid their zords in the nearby bushes.

"Guys, its time to Shift into Turbo!" Tommy shouted as everyone came to stand beside him.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Jason shouted as he morphed into the Blue Ranger.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Adam said as he morphed into the Green Ranger.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Tanya yelled as she morphed into the Yellow Ranger.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Kim said with a smile as she morphed into the Pink Ranger.

"Red Lighting Turbo Power!" Tommy said last becoming once again the Red Ranger. They morphed for the first time into the new Turbo Rangers.

"Let's go. Lerigot can't take this heat. He might be dying." Tommy said as they started running up the beach to the temple that they could see.

XXXX

Divatox and her entourage made their way to the temple when they were stopped by the natives.

"Who are they?" Rygog said as he tried to shove one of them down.

"Wait, they are Maligore's followers. They guard his temple. Where is that wizard? Bring him to me." Divatox ordered as Elgar brought Lerigot to her. She handed him his wand. He waved it and a spark flew out of it. It ignited the ground and made a trail to the door of Maligore's temple. Divatox grabbed the wand back and shoved Lerigot to the ground. She once again led the precession into the temple. The doors opened wide and in the center was what looked like a well but instead of water in this it was lava. Maligore was in there. Maligore's people came in behind all of Divatox's men. They led Trini, Lerigot, Lerigot's family, and Billy on a plank into the temple. Lerigot and his family were shoved to the side while Billy and Trini were tied up and hoisted over the pit. Flames were shooting up and almost burning their clothes.

XXXX

"Okay, guys look for a way in." Tommy said as everyone separate to find a way in. Jason found them a back door as they followed the Blue Ranger. They had to duck down to get through the opening but then they could stand again. They peeked around the corner and Divatox in front of the pit with Billy and Trini hoisted above it. They ran into the cave while Divatox yelled for Maligore to join with so that they become an unstoppable force. Trini and Billy noticed the rangers and tried to struggle to get out.

"Who invited you?" Divatox yelled.

"We did. Rangers met Divatox. Divatox meet your worst nightmare." Trini yelled with a smile on her face. She looked out over the Rangers and knew that the Blue Ranger looked familiar to her. She knew that it was nto Rocky.

"Lower them into he pit!" Divatox screamed as the Rangers started fighting to get to Trini and Billy.

"No!" Kim yelled as she tried to get to them. The pirannatrones starting fighting to keep them back. Kim punched and flipped over them but they kept coming at her. Adam picked up Lerigot and took him to his family and opened their cage. He left them to take on pirannatrones. Tanya ran over to the crank to pull Trini and Billy back up but she was knocked out of the way. Jason was trying to get them as well but he was held back too.

"Lower them now!" Divatox yelled as Trini and Billy were lower into the pit. Flames engulfed them as everyone was pushed back from the force of them being thrown into the pit.

"Trini! Billy!" Kim screamed as they appeared on the edge of the pit. They both turned and their appearance had under gone a very dramatic change. Their eyes glowed a menacing shade of red and they snapped their chains from their hands. The rangers were not really shocked at Trini's strength but they were about Billy. Both of them charge toward to rangers. Trini went after Tanya and Billy was charging Adam. Jason ran up to Trini to get Tanya out of her hands. He jerked her around.

"Trini, its me, Jason." He said as he ripped off his helmet. He hoped that it would have the same effect on her as Kim's did with Tommy. He could see the change happening in her but Tanya ruined it by talking to her.

"Yea, we're your friends." Tanya said as Trini kicked her out of the way. Billy had come up behind Jason and flipped him over his head. He threw him to the edge of the pit.

"Throw him into the fire. Maligore's power will exceed because of his ranger powers." Divatox yelled to him. She was excited that an active ranger would be thrown in.

"No, he is mine!" Billy yelled back and tried to strangle Jason. Jason then flipped Billy over his head but grabbed his hand before he fell into the pit again. Lerigot and his wife noticed Trini standing near them and decided that it was time to change her back. They used their magic on her to change her back and as soon as she was back she yelled to Jason. She ran up to where Jason was holding Billy. She reached down and grabbed Billy' other hand and a blast of flames shot them back. Trini, Jason, Billy were thrown back into the other rangers. They all stood out as Tanya grabbed Jason's helmet and handed it to him. Trini went to get Lerigot and his family out while Billy was still under the spell. He followed her to Lerigot and his family but they used their magic once again to change a former ranger back. Trini got them out as Maligore emerged out of the pit. He grew and made it outside. The rangers followed and called out to their zords. They jumped into the zords and brought them together to form the Turbo Megazord. Maligore charged at them and delivered a solid punch. He got in a few more as Divatox cheered him on. She and her entourage had made it outside. The rangers kicked it up a notch and called upon their sword. They motioned for the sword to arc down and it followed their movement. Maligore exploded. Divatox retreated back to her submarine and left the area. The rangers looked down and found Trini, Billy, Lerigot, and his family. The rangers had the megazord reached down and get them. They came into the megazord and made their way back to Angel Grove. They had a match to get to.

XXXX

Okay the match is next. I hope that everyone enjoyed that chapter. Please let me know. So the next chapter will have the end of the movie but then go into the series. Hope everyone is ready for that. Since Thanksgiving is Thursday I will not post another chapter until December.


	7. Tag Team Time

A/N: I don't own anything. I'm sorry about this chapter being late. I just kept adding to the chapter. It was originally just going to be the match but I wanted to go on a little further. Now onto the story.

"Are you ready?" Kim asked Tommy as he mentally prepared for the match. She loved watching him prepare for a match. He was always so intent.

"Yea, I am." Tommy said. He could not believe that she was beside him. They had made it through the break-up without a hiccup. He knew that he had t o thank all his friends. They had helped get him and Kim together the first time then let him come back to her when she wrote the letter. He looked around to everyone. They were standing in the back of the stadium ready for the match to begin. Trini was standing beside of Jason while Kim was in front of Tommy. Billy, Tanya, and Rocky were standing by Adam. They were letting the new lovebirds be alone. They also knew that Tommy didn't like to talk before a match unless it was Kim. He would always talk to her because he called her his good luck charm. They smiled as they watched Tommy hugged Kim and then lean in and kissed her. They turned to Jason and Trini. They were talking softly. Kim and Tommy came to stand in front of them as Jason and Trini shared a kiss. Kim smiled at her best friend and big brother. Trini and Jason finally came to join them.

"Come on, guys." Kim said as she led them out. Jason, Adam, and Tommy stayed behind. They watched them go and sit in the front row. He knew that they were ready for him and the guys to fight.

"I am ready for this!" Jason said as he pumped his fists in the air. Tommy and Adam smiled at him.

"Okay lets bring in it guys." Tommy said as they formed a circle and put their fists in the center.

"Tag team?" Jason asked and at the others nod they yelled tag team and backed up. They heard that they were up next. They tighten their belts and walked out.

Kim was so proud of them. They were all dressed in white with a different color belt. Jason had a blue one to show his new color while Adam had a green on. Tommy unlike the others did not have his color. His belt was white and his bandana was green. She smiled at the hint of his past. She also knew that in the inside of his belt was a pink heart that she had drawn on there.

"Hey guys!" A familiar girl in pink said.

"Hey Kat, when did you get here?" Tanya asked as she hugged her former teammate.

"Just now. I am on a break right now from the company so I decided to come and visit." She said as she hugged everyone else. She then sat down on the other side of Tanya. Kim was smiling as she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned and let out a shriek. She jumped up and hugged the girl in yellow. Kim didn't see the guy in black standing behind her though.

"Aisha, how? When? Why?" Kim asked as she sat back down. Aisha hugged everyone else and sat between Kim and Rocky.

"I heard that you were back pinky so I decided that I wanted to come back and graduate with everyone. I miss ya and Zack wanted to see you again." She said as Kim turned and finally saw one of her first best friends. She hugged him then they all sat down as the bell rang. The match had started. It became evident that Tommy, Jason, and Adam were better. They won the match in less than 20 minutes. The guys were handed a check for the local kids' center. Kim ran up to the ring as Tommy came to kneel at the edge. She kissed him and then hugged his neck. Trini had also run up there to hug Jason. Adam was the only one still up there then Tommy went back to stand next to Adam. The judges handed him the trophy and Jason came back and they all raised their hands with the check and trophy high in the air.

XXXX

"I'm so proud of all of you. Free smoothies to the winners." Ernie said. Kim got up and got everyone's drinks. She had some help from Jason.

"Thanks Ernie!" They all yelled.

"Well it looks like everyone is together at last. Kat how long are you here for?" Adam asked the blonde.

"I will be here for only two weeks then I have to head back. I wanted to see everyone before school starts." Kat said as she took a sip of her smoothie.

"We totally need to do something big then since everyone is here." Kim said as everyone else grimaced.

"Kim, the last time we did something big you got us in trouble. No, we need to stay in Angel Grove and do something normal for a change. You can find plenty to do here." Jason said as he smiled at his best friend. He knew that Kim wouldn't like it but she would agree. He knew that she would plan something big.

"Fine, we'll stay here anyway since I got my girl back I have to hit the mall." She said as she looked at Aisha.

"That's right girl. I miss the mall. You know Africa really does do malls." She said was a laugh. The guys all huffed because they knew that the mall was worst than anything Kim could plan. They also knew that they would have to go with the girls.

"Kim we could go somewhere." Adam offered. He was not into Kim shopping shape. In fact the only one who was in Kim shopping shape was Aisha. He hoped that the mall was closed or something.

"No, Ish is here so to the mall we go. I think that we should get an early start." She said as Ernie came up behind them with more smoothies.

"Where ya going?" He asked as he sat down each of their drinks. He knew each of their favorites. He had served them for so long.

"The mall." Kim said as he too grimaced. He knew what that meant. The guys were in for a harder day than any training that they did. He knew that Kim could shop since she normally came in after she was done. The boys always looked so tired when they came back from the mall.

"Boys, you have my sympathies." He said with a laugh and walked back to the counter. They all continued to talk about everything then they realized that it was after nine so they got up and headed out the door. They said bye to Ernie before they walked out the door. They all gathered around their vehicles and discussed their plans for tomorrow. They decided to just meet at the mall at 10 around the food court. Everybody got into heir rides. Kim had ridden with Tommy so she got in his jeep. They all left the parking lot to head home.

XXXX

"Kim, what do you think about Aisha being back?" Tommy asked her as he pulled out of the parking lot. He turned right to head towards Jason since Kim was staying with him.

"I love it but I think that you are asking more if Tanya should give back the Yellow Ranger power." She said as she looked over at him.

"Yea." He said as he stopped at the red light.

"No, I think that Tanya should make that decision. Yea it's weird not fighting with Aisha beside me but I am adjusting to working with Tanya. She is a strong fighter but she has to be. She has big shoes to fill." She said as she watched him turn left onto Jason's road.

"I do too but I saw her looking worried. I think that she thinks that she has to give the power back since Kat did with you." He said as he turned into Jason's driveway. He pulled in behind Jason's truck and killed the engine.

"Well I hope that she talks to one of us before she does something she'll regret." She said as she smiled at her big brother looking out the window at them.

"She might talk to Kat and ask her what she should do or even Zordon." He said as h got out and headed to Kim's door. He was a gentleman through and through. He knew that you always opened ladies doors. His mom had told him that.

"I hope so." She said as she stepped out of the jeep. She smiled at his gesture. She knew that he always did it. It was one of the things that she loved about him.

"Well since Jason is waiting on you, I guess I should let you get inside." He said as he leaned down to kiss her. It was a short and sweet kiss goodnight but it was perfect. She smiled as she walked up to the front door and opened it. She turned around and waved bye to him.

XXXX

Okayso that chapter is done. I hope that everyone liked it please let me know. The next chapter should be out by Friday.


	8. Jason and Kim

A/N: I don't own anything. I finished this a little early. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. It was fun to write. Now onto the story.

"I was wondering when you were coming in the house. I thought at least ten more minutes." He said with a laugh. She sat on the couch opposite him.

"Well I thought I would put you out of your misery and come in. Anyway tell me about yours and Trini's outing earlier. I know that you refuse to call it a date." She said as she bent to take off her shoes. She would carry them to her room later. She wanted to know about his and Trini's day at the lake.

"It was great. I know why you and Tommy like the lake so much. Anyway it was a great day." He said not giving her too much. He knew that Trini would tell her later and he prefer not to spill all the details before his girlfriend did. He and Trini had decided to start dating. They had realized that they had liked each other for while and they wanted to see if it went anywhere. They both wanted what Tommy and Kim had but they did realize that they would have to work on getting to that.

"You make me so mad sometimes. I will just call Trini. She'll tell me everything." She said as she stormed out of the room. He smiled when she slammed her door. He had actually lost the bet that he get to tell her first. He and Trini had a bet on who got to tell Kim first. He still was reeling over his loss. He knew that Trini was waiting by the phone for Kim to call. He also knew that Kim would probably move out and either live with Trini or Aisha since they were both back. He actually wasn't upset over that because he knew that she would not take off to some other state anytime soon.

XXXX

"Tri, how was your outing with Jason? He didn't tell me anything." Kim said as soon as Trini picked up her phone. Kim was laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling as she listened to Trini.

"Well he lost a bet so he couldn't tell you. Anyway it was a perfect day. We didn't have to deal with any monsters or anything and that was great. I know why you and Tommy love the lake. It was peaceful and beautiful when there are no putties attacking." She said with a smile in her voice. She was sitting at her desk tapping her pencil on the desk. She was so happy that she wanted to shout it to the whole world. She and Jason had decided to tell Kim tonight and everyone else tomorrow.

"Awe, I'm glad that you like the lake but are you dating? I need info." She said as she sat up and went over to her closet. She needed to find an outfit for tomorrow.

"Yes!" Trini screamed out. She knew that Kim was excited because she was still screaming when she started talking.

"I'm so excited. My two best friends are dating!" Kim yelled. Jason was walking by her door when she yelled that and he smiled to himself. He had hoped that she would be as excited about this as he was. He knew that Kim had been trying to push Trini and him together for a while. It had very subtle but she had done it.

"Yea, we are. We are going to the movies tomorrow night. I know that you and Tommy are so we will choose another movie." She said as she too got up to go through her closet. She needed to find the perfect outfit for the movies.

"Oh, that doesn't matter but you know what this means. You need a new outfit for your first official date." She said as she found the perfect clothes for tomorrow. The shirt was a pink tank top that she paired with white shorts. She knew that her hot pink flip-flops would match the shirt perfectly.

"Kim, I think that I have something in my closet that would work." Trini said as she found clothes for tomorrow. She had a white shirt the she paired with yellow pants and yellow flip-flops. She was looking forward to the mall with everyone. The last time she had gone shopping with Kim was a week before she had left for the Peace Conference.

"No. You need a new outfit for your first date with Jason. You know that. You remember that you said that I needed a new dress for my first date with Tommy even though I had already brought a dress for the dance." Kim said with a smile. She knew that they would shop for something for her date with Jason. Kim would make sure of that.

"I forgot about that. Okay a new outfit for tomorrow. Anyway I need to get ready for bed since I am shopping with you and Aisha tomorrow. You wear me out every time and I'm sure that Aisha will come close to you because no one can beat you in shopping. Bye." She said as she heard Kim laugh and say bye as well. She hung up the phone and got her pjs and headed to the bathroom. She was excited about tomorrow because first she had shopping with everyone then her first date with Jason.

XXXX

Kim changed into her pjs and went in search for her big brother. His parents were still not back yet. They had called and said that they would be back the day before they started school. She found Jason in the basement working out with the music blaring. She smiled as she watched him for a few minutes. He had gotten better since he had come back as the Gold Ranger. She also had seen a slight change in his fighting style when she had rejoined the team. He was not as aggressive as he was before. She thought it might be because he was not the leader anymore. She went over to the CD player and turned it off because she needed to talk to him.

"Hey!" Jason said as he turned around to confront the person who dared to enter his space. He grinned when he spotted his little sis. She must have got off the phone with Trini. He knew that she wanted to talk about and since had told her first he could.

"You would think that you couldn't hear with the music up that loud. I just got off the phone with your girlfriend." She said as she sat on the stool next to him. He leaned against the wall and stared back at her. He liked the sound of Trini being referred to as his girlfriend. He knew that Tommy liked it when everyone called Kim his girlfriend.

"She told you. Yes we are dating." He said with a grin. He noticed that Kim was grinning too. He was glad that this made her happy. He didn't want he would do if Kim was against Trini being his girlfriend.

"I am very excited about it. This is the first time that I have liked one of your girlfriends. When are you telling everyone else?" She asked as she got comfortable on the stool.

"Tomorrow. We knew that you were the first person we had to tell since you have been pushing us together for years. You only like Trini because you chose her for me." He said as he walked over to grab a towel. He wiped his forehead and neck and tossed the towel in the basket in the corner. He watched Kim get up and walk over to him. He threw his arm around her to give her a hug. He had missed her more than he thought while she was in Florida. He lowered his arm as the neared the stairs.

"I thank you for that and yes I wanted you two to get together for years. You guys look like the perfect couple." She said as she walked upstairs and headed to her bedroom. She smiled all the way up there. She heard Jason follow her up and head into his bedroom. She was smiling with she closed her bedroom door. Her two best friends were dating. She was the Pink Power Ranger again and she was dating Tommy. The only problem was that they only had two weeks of summer left but they would be seniors. What could be better?

XXXX

Well one more chapter down. I'm not sure about having Kim move yet but I threw that in here just in case I do. Anyway how did everyone like this chapter. Please let me know. Also I have not forgotten Divatox. She has been stewing about how to get the rangers back. Anyway nxt chapter should be out next week sometime.


	9. To the mall

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Also I'm sorry about this taking a little longer than I had planned. On to the story.

"Hey, Kat what do you think about Aisha being back?" Tanya asked her best friend on the phone. She had been worrying about Aisha being back since she saw her at the match. She wasn't sure if she should turn over the Yellow Turbo power to her or not. She knew that if Kat wouldn't have had the London Company she would have kept the Pink Zeo Power but Kat had been a ranger longer and was secure in her abilities. Tanya was still learning everything.

"I think that you shouldn't worry about her wanting the power back. She isn't like that." Kat said sensing what was brothering her best friend. She sat on her bed in her bedroom at her parent's house. It was a good thing that they still lived here. She had called Tanya as soon as she had gotten home.

How did you know that that was what I was asking?" She asked her. She thought that she had hid her emotions well.

"I know you and remember I had the same fear when Kim was coming back. I went to talk to Zordon about it and also Kim herself. She didn't want me to give up being a Power Ranger because she was back. I know that Aisha is the same way. She wouldn't want you to give it up unless you want too." Kat said as she got up to look through her closet to find some clothes for the mall. She finally found a light pink shirt and paired it with jeans. She would decide on shoes tomorrow.

"I don't want too. I mean it is the reason that I came here and met all of you. I also want the chance to get to know Adam better." She said as she grabbed her clothes for tomorrow. She laid them on her chair. She picked out a yellow shirt with a white skirt. She knew that Kat had known that she liked Adam.

"I think that you should talk to Aisha about it and talk to Adam. I think that he likes you too." Kat said as she got out her pjs and slipped them on. She got into bed and turned on her bedside lamp.

"Okay, I'll talk to Aisha and tried to talk to Adam but right now I need to get to bed since we are shopping with Kim tomorrow." She said as they said their goodbyes. She put on her pjs and got into bed. She was ready for tomorrow with everyone. She turned out her light and went to sleep dreaming about Adam.

XXXX

Kim was ready for the mall. She had gotten up early to shower and get dressed. She knew that Jason was still asleep so she tip-toed into his room with a glass of ice cold water. She leaned over and poured the water on his face. She jumped back as he jumped out of bed yelling at her. She was laughing so hard that she was crying. He had finally stopped yelling and looked over at his little sis. He started laughing then and knew that this meant war.

"Your face was funny." She laughed out. She knew that she would have to lock her door so he wouldn't do that to her. She couldn't take that in the morning.

"Whatever and this means war." He said as she tried to run out of his room. He caught her and picked her up. She screamed the whole while. He ran into her room as she was beating on his back with her fists. He was smiling when he threw her on her bed and walked out. He called over his shoulder that he was getting ready. She started laughing as she got up and grabbed her purse. She would wait for him in the den. She then realized that she had not called Tommy so he would be awake but then she had decided to prank Jason instead. She walked over to the phone when she heard someone outside beeping. She was a little confused since everyone was meeting at the mall. She peeked out the window and saw Tommy's jeep in the driveway. She was so excited that she ran outside to meet him. He was getting out of his jeep when she jumped into his arms. He just started laughing.

"Hey, beautiful!" Tommy said as he threw his arms around Kim. He had wanted to surprise her and he knew that he did. He had set an alarm clock to get to Jason's on time. He was even happier when Kim had not called him this morning. He probably had Jason to thank for that since he knew that Tommy was planning on getting here early without being reminded.

"Tommy! You made it without me calling you. Did Jason call you?" She asked as she got down. She hoped that Jason had not called him and that he did this by himself.

"No Jason didn't call me; I just set an alarm an actually got up this morning. Are you ready or did you do something to Jason?" He asked when he noticed that Jason had not come out yet. He caught the look on Kim's face and knew that she had done something to Jason. He couldn't wait to hear what it was.

"Jason is still getting ready and I did do something to him but it was to get him up." She said laughingly.

"Don't listen to her bro. She poured ice water on me in bed." He said as she came down the porch with Kim's purse in his hand. He had locked the door so that they could get going. He had also heard Tommy's beep. He had also heard Kim run out of the house.

"Well you deserved it and thanks." She said as she took her purse from him. She walked around to the other side of the jeep to get in the passenger seat. Jason got in behind Tommy and slide in the middle so he could bug Kim and Tommy.

"Okay, Kim ice water. Remind me not to make you mad while I'm sleeping." He said as he also got in and put the jeep in gear. He backed out of the drive and headed to the mall. They were all talking and laughing as they made their way to the mall. Tommy and Jason were ready for it they just hoped that the rest of the guys were ready. He knew that it was going to be a long day.

XXXX

"Divatox, we have made it to Earth. Where do you want the ship?" Rygogg asked his mistress. She had wanted revenge on the Power Rangers so she had followed them to Earth.

"Good and there is a deep enough lake in Angel Grove land the ship there." She screamed. She stormed out and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They made all the necessary adjustments to land in the Angel Grove Park. The Power Rangers were in for a surprise.

XXXX

"Aye, ya, ya. Zordon Divatox has entered the Earth's atmosphere. She is heading toward the lake. Do I need to inform the rangers?" Alpha asked as he ran between the panels to shut off the alarm. He brought up Divatox's ship on the viewing screen.

"No, Alpha. Wait until she attacks. I believe that the rangers are on their way to the mall. We will keeping checking and inform them when we need to." Zordon said as he watched Alpha punch some buttons on the control panel.

"I will monitor them Zordon." Alpha said as he went back to the other control panel to monitor the rangers and Divatox.

XXXX

"Tanya, are you ready?" Kat asked the Yellow Ranger as she walked into her house. They had agreed to ride together last night.

"Just a sec, Kat." Tanya yelled down the stairs. She was putting on her shoes when she had heard her mom let in Kat. She finished and stood up to walk out the door. She grabbed her purse as she walked out of her room and down the stairs.

"I'm a little early." Kat said as she saw Tanya coming down the stairs. She smiled when she realized that she had missed Tanya while she was touring. She was glad that they were going shopping with everyone else.

"Yeah but I figured that you would be. You haven't been gone that long that I would forget that fact." She said as she looked at her very best friend. She noticed that the former pink still wore her color like all the former rangers did. She smiled at Kat and knew that she needed to talk to Zordon and Aisha. She knew that she wanted to stay as a ranger.

"Well let's go. I want to beat Tommy, Kim, and Jason there because he's always late." Kat said with a smile. She knew that Tommy would roll in last.

"I'm ready." Tanya said as she followed Kat out. She waved and said bye to her mom and they were on their way.

XXXX

"Trini, get your yellow butt down here." Aisha yelled to the Original Yellow Ranger. She had called Trini to ask her if she wanted a ride. Rocky, Adam, and Zack were waiting in the car. None of them wanted to drive so they called Aisha. She always wanted to drive.

"Coming, I'm just getting my purse." Trini yelled back down. She grabbed her purse and booked it down the stairs. She was ready for a day of shopping with everyone.

"Let's go, the boys are waiting in the car." Aisha said as Trini followed her out to the car. They got in and were on their way to the mall.

XXXX

I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know. The next chapter should be out by Monday. I will try to get out by Friday though but no promises. Also I have decided that I need a beta reader. If anyone wants to do it please let me know.


	10. Shopping with Kim

A/N: I don't own anything. I'm so sorry for this taking as long as it did but crazy holidays are to blame. Anyway here is the chapter and I should have the next one up by Monday since New Year's in on Thursday. I hope that everyone likes this chapter now onto the story.

"I can't believe Tommy beat everyone else here." Zack said as he bailed out of Aisha's car. He just shook his head and continued on to the smiling Red Ranger.

"I know but then again Kim did ride with him and she loves the mall." Aisha said as she locked her car then followed Rocky, Adam, Zack, and Trini. She saw Kat puling up next to them with Tanya and Billy with her. She smiled and pointed at the entrance toward Tommy. She laughed when she saw Kat expression at Tommy standing there with his arms across his chest. She went to stand next to Kim. She was happy that she could go shopping again with Kim.

"Tommy beat me here. I'll never live this down." Kat whined as she got out of her car. She looked over at Tanya who was laughing. She locked her doors and walked up to the front with Billy and Tanya.

"Well Kat I don't think that Tommy will make fun of you for it. I mean he's bigger than that, I think." Tanya said as they stopped in front of everyone else.

"I hope so." Kat whispered.

XXXX

"Kim, can we please stop and eat. I think that I might pass out." Rocky whined. He had been whining for the past two hours. Kim finally looked at him and nodded. She knew that she had been making him suffer but she had enjoyed it too much. She was hungry now as well. They had been shopping for four hours and even Tommy was lagging a bit.

"Thank you" Adam said as he followed Rocky to the food court. He just hoped that they at least rested for 10 minutes.

"Kim, how did you handle Rocky's whining for the past two hours?" Aisha asked her as they followed everyone else to the food court.

"I stopped listening after the first whine. I knew that he would keep it up until I got hungry and since he was hanging around me I could take his whining." Km said with a smile. She felt a little bad for Tommy because he had had to listen to Rocky as well but she would make it to Tommy later.

"Well, I'm glad that you're stronger than I would have been. You know I would've hit him a long time ago." Aisha said as they made it to the food court and saw that Rocky already had his food piled high. He was digging in while Adam was staring in amazement.

"Well since Rocky has cleaned out the pizza, where do you want to eat?" Kim asked Aisha. She smiled as she watched everyone else standing in different lines to get something. She saw that Tommy was coming to sit next to Rocky too. She just smiled and walked with Aisha to get Wendy's.

"Rocky, man you make me sick sometimes. I don't know where you put all that food." Adam said as he tried to eat his food but watching Rocky was making it difficult.

"Glad to know that I have that effect on you." Rocky said when he took a breath between bites. Tommy laughed and made room as Tanya, Kat, Billy, Jason, Zack, and Trini came to sit down.

"Rocky, dude chew with your mouth closed." Jason said as he sat down between Trini and Kat.

"I am." He said as he watched Kim and Aisha walked towards their tables. Kim sat next to Tommy while Aisha risked sitting next to Rocky.

"So girls, how many more hours are we at this?" Adam said to distract everyone from Rocky.

"Well I think that we're done. I mean I have everything that I came for." Kim said as everyone looked at her in shock. They weren't sure if they had heard her right.

"Kim, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Tommy asked. He couldn't believe that she had got everything already.

"Yea, after everyone is finished eating we can go." Kim said. She knew that it was early but she needed the rest of the afternoon to get herself and Trini ready for their dates.

"Are you sick girl?" Aisha asked as she finished eating. She put her hand to Kim's forehead to check for a fever.

"I'm fine. I just need a few hours with Trini before tonight." She said as she removed Aisha's hand. She just smiled at Trini. Everyone else was clapping for a shorter shopping trip with Kim than they had bargained for.

"Okay then guys why don't we go to the Youth Center and spar?" Jason asked. He wanted to get in some practice before his date with Trini. It would help with his nerves. He also wanted to ask Tommy some questions without Kim present. He had a surprise for Trini and he wanted Tommy's opinion on it.

"That's sounds like a good idea guys and we girls can hang out." Aisha said. She wanted to hang out with her girls for a while. The guys were great but nothing beat hanging out with Kim, Kat, Tanya, and Trini. They had a lot to catch up on.

XXXX

"Hey guys!" Ernie said as the guys walked in. They all waved and grabbed the mats in the corner. No one was using the floor for anything so the guys got the mats down to spar. Ernie came from behind the counter to wipe tables down. He had just finished up from the lunch crowd. He smiled as the guys began to spar. He loved watching them because all of them felt like his children. He was so proud of them and how far they had come. He walked over to Adam, Zack, Rocky, and Billy. Jason and Tommy had taken the mats first as usual.

"Hey Ernie." Adam said as he watched Jason and Tommy go at it.

"Hey, it's been a while since I've seen all of you together. Where are the girls?" He asked as Tommy knocked Jason down.

"They are spending time together before Kat has to go back. Aisha is also back in town to stay though." Rocky explained to him. Adam had taken Jason place and was trying his best to get Tommy down. The circled each other and threw punches and kicks.

"Good job, Jason. I see that you and Tommy have gotten better." Ernie said as Adam finally got in a good punch. Tommy backed up but Adam pressed his advantage and knocked Tommy down.

"Good job, Adam. I'll let Zack take my place." He said as he came back to stand next to Jason as Zack faced off against Adam.

"Well I'll leave you guys to it. If you need anything let me know." Ernie said as he went back behind the counter. Bulk and Skull made their way into the Youth Center and walked up to the counter. They noticed that Billy and Zack were sparing down below.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" Ernie asked the boys. He knew that they were probably on break from patrol.

"Just some water, it's hot out there." Bulk said as he turned and waved to the guys down below.

"Coming right up." Ernie said and grabbed two bottles of water and handed it to them. They lay some money on the counter and said goodbye and walked back out.

"Hey, Tommy I need some help with tonight." Jason said as Zack came back down beside him. Rocky and Adam were doing some simple moves for Rocky to get back into fighting shape.

"Okay, I'll help if I'm able to." Tommy said as Zack nodded that he would too if need be.

"Well…"

XXXX

"You are going to look great tonight." Kim said to Trini. She had Trini's clothes laid out on Trini's bed. They had all decided to go over to Trini's house to hang out and get Trini ready for her date with Jason.

"It's all because of you." Trini said as she hugged Kim.

"Okay girls since the guys are killing time I think that we need figure out what Kim is wearing on her date." Aisha said as everyone nodded. They wanted to help Kim because this was Kim and Tommy's first official date since they had gotten back together.

"Guys, it's not like Tommy and I have never been on a date. We have, remember and anyway we're just going to the movies so it's no big deal. He wanted it to be causal." Kim said as she was trying to act like it was not big deal. She didn't want them to know that she was nervous because it would make Trini nervous.

"We know you anything to do with Tommy is a big deal. I remember your first date that was only a picnic. It took you hours to get ready and this is almost like your first date since you haven't had a date since before Florida. Come on Kim spill." Trini said as she moved her clothes out of the way to sit on her bed and motioned for Kim to sit next to her.

"Well, okay then. I'm nervous about this date. It does feel like our first date again. I just didn't want you to be nervous with Jason tonight." Kim said quietly.

"Oh, Kim its fine I'm actually not too nervous about going on a date with Jason. I'm sort of looking forward to it." Trini said with a smile. She knew that it would be a great first date. Jason would see to that.

"Okay well let's see what Kim could wear." Tanya said.

"Something pink." Kat said laughingly. They all started going through Kim's bags to find something that would work when Tanya and Kim's communicators went off. Everyone looked to them with a look that said go ahead.

"We read you Zordon." Kim said. She had a feeling that Divatox was back.

"Kimberly, you and Tanya need to report to the Power Chamber immediately." Zordon said. The girls gave them the nod and they were off.

XXXX

Jason and Billy were sparring when Tommy's, Adam's, and Jason's communicators went off. Everyone stopped what they were doing and those three looked around and found that no one was around so they answered.

"This is Tommy, Zordon we read you." He said as everyone gathered around him.

"Tommy, you Adam and Jason need to report to the Power Chamber immediately." Zordon said as everyone else backed up from them. They looked around one last time and teleported to the Power Chamber. The other guys set about clearing everything up including putting the mats back against the wall. They headed to Trini's to talk to Kat, Aisha, and Trini.

XXXX

"Rangers, Divatox has landed in Angel Grove Park lake. She has sent out a monster that is attacking the surrounding area." Zordon said as soon as the boys landed in the Power Chamber. Kim and Tanya had been there for a few minutes. The five rangers came to stand together as they looked at the viewing screen. They saw that the monster and some piranhatrons were attacking people that were in the park.

"Okay guys let's shift into turbo!" Tommy said as they all made the hand movements.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Jason shouted.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Adam said.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Tanya yelled.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Kim screamed.

"Red Lighting Turbo Power!" Tommy stated. As soon as they had morphed they teleported to the park to defeat the monster.

XXXX

I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know. The next chapter should be out by Monday because I'm actually almost done with it.


	11. Dates

A/N: I don't own anything. This was really a fun chapter to write. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and to those who don't review its okay as long as you like the story too. Now onto the story.

"The monsters just keep getting uglier." Kim said as she delivered a punch kick combo. She was knocked down just as Tommy ran up beside her.

"You okay?" He asked her as he helped her get up.

"Yea, I think that we need to bring it together." She said as he called out to everyone to bring it together. They called forth their weapons and destroyed the monster but thru to fashion Divatox made it grow. They then called forth their zords to form the Megazord. They finally defeated the monster and headed back to Trini's house. They were a little behind but not too much. The boys all left to go to Jason's to help him and Tommy get ready for their dates. They had also agreed that the others would go to Ernie's to eat while Tommy, Kim, Trini, and Jason were in the movies.

XXXX

"Okay, how do I look?" Jason asked as he stepped out of his bathroom. The guys were scattered in his room taking turns to play his system.

"Dude, I thought that you were going to the movies." Rocky said as he took in Jason's dinner jacket and slacks.

"I am but first I'm taking her to dinner." Jason said as everyone nodded. They knew that Jason had planned this evening out to be perfect. They just hoped that Divatox would leave well enough alone for Jason and Trini to enjoy their date.

"Tommy, are you and Kim going to dinner?" Adam asked the Red Ranger.

"No she just wanted a something quick. We are going through the drive-through line a Burger King then onto the movies." He said as he handed the controller to Billy. It was his turn to try to beat Rocky who was awesome at this game.

XXXX

"Kim you look great. It says casual but I care about my appearance." Aisha said to the Pink Ranger. She was so happy for Kim and Tommy to be back together.

"Thanks but I think that Trini is gorgeous. I hope that Jason has gone through as much effort." Kim said with a smile. If she knew her big bro he had gone through a lot of effort to make this as special a night for Trini as possible. She also knew that he was nervous. She hoped that Tommy had helped a little with that.

"Thank you Kim and I hope he has too." Trini said as she put on her shoes that matched her dress perfectly. She was wearing a pale yellow sun dress that just skimmed her knees. She had her hair tied back in a clip that Kim had given her. She had also found matching earrings. Her sandals though very high were actually very comfortable. She looked over at Kim in her jeans and pink top. She wore some very bright sandals that she had found today at the mall.

"Well we better head downstairs. The guys just pulled up." Kim said as she looked out the window of Trini's bedroom. She looked back to the room full of female rangers. She smiled at them and grabbed Trini's hand and walked downstairs to meet the guys for their dates.

XXXX

"I wonder how everything is going." Kat said as they all finished eating. She looked around the table at Adam, Tanya, Aisha, Rocky, Zack, and Billy.

"Yea me too but I really want to know is where Jason took Trini. I mean we know that Tommy and Kim wanted fast food but Jason actually taking Trini to a nice sit down restaurant is unbelievable." Rocky said as he grabbed a fry off of Adam's plate.

"Hey! How can you still be hungry?" Adam asked the former ranger. He was always amazed at how much Rocky could eat.

"Dude, I'm always hungry." Rocky said as everyone laughed.

"Well anyway what are the plans for tomorrow?" Billy asked as everyone quieted down. He looked around the table and everyone shrugged. He guessed that they would all talk about it when Trini, Jason, Tommy, and Kim met up with them.

"Well I think that we should sleep in. I mean I'm ready for a break. School starts in less than 10 days." Rocky said as everyone nodded but they all knew that Kim would want to get an early start on whatever they decided to do.

"Yea but I leave in a few days. I want to spend enough time with everyone that I can." Kat said as Ernie came up behind them with more smoothies.

"Hey, thanks Ernie." Aisha said as they each grabbed their drinks.

"Well I say that we discuss this later when everyone else gets here." Zack said as he took a drink.

XXXX

"Well that was a good movie but I hated the ending." Kim said as she and Tommy walked out hand-in-hand. She leaned into his body and continued to walk out to his Jeep. They were going to meet the others at Ernie's and wait for Trini and Jason to get out of their movie. Kim had told Tommy that she wanted to give Jason and Trini privacy so they chose another movie.

"I did too but then again I could see why that was the ending." Tommy said as he unlocked his Jeep and helped Kim in before heading to the driver's side to get in himself.

"Whatever anyway what should we do tomorrow with everyone?" Kim asked as Tommy fired up and pulled out. He headed to Ernie's to eat dessert and hang out with everyone.

"I think that we should have a day in the park. You know playing a game of either volleyball or basketball." He said as he stopped at a red light. He turned to look at Kim and took her hand in his.

"I think that that sounds great. It's perfect." She said as she squeezed his hand and nodded for him to go. The light had turned green so he took off and they continued on in silence. They were comfortable just sitting there and listening to music. Tommy finally pulled up outside of Ernie's. He got out and ran over to Kim's side to open her door. She took his hand and got out. She smiled up to him as he leaned down to steal a quick kiss. They walked hand-in-hand into Ernie's.

XXXX

"Jason, that was great. Thank you for a wonderful first date." Trini said as she took his hand that he had extended to her. She smiled and knew how Kim felt on each and every date with Tommy.

"You are most welcome. I'm glad that you enjoyed it." Jason said as he walked out of the theater with Trini. He had been a little nervous but as soon as he saw Trini walk downstairs he knew everything would be fine.

"Oh I did but it's to Ernie's we go and you know that everyone will grill us on everything." She said with a smile. She was so happy that she had finally decided to go out with Jason. She also wondered why she never dated him before. Kim had been dropping hints that she should go out with him but she kept coming up with excuses. She guessed that she had been running too long.

"I know but I can handle it if you can." He said as he opened his car door for Trini and closed it when she slid in. He was grinning as he got in on his side. He fired up his truck and headed to Ernie's. He also had to ask Tommy a question and maybe Kim. He wasn't sure yet.

XXXX

"I can't wait to see them." Kim said as she and Tommy walked in and came to stand behind Rocky who was eating. Kim knew that everyone had come here to eat when they had left Trini's so this was probably Rocky's second or third plate.

"Rocky, man please tell me that you are just now eating your first burger and fries." Tommy said as he sat down beside Adam as Kim sat on the other side of him.

"No, this is Rocky's third plate. He has already eaten one burger and fries then he ate a chicken sandwich and then he decided that he was hungry again so he ordered another burger and fries." Adam said as he glanced at Rocky. Everyone then started laughing as Rocky muttered to Adam. No one could understand him since he had a mouth full of food.

"He Rocko don't talk with you mouth open." Kim said as she slapped his back. She wished that she could eat as much as Rocky and not gain any weight. He had an incredible metabolism.

"Listen when my back is completely healed I'm taking all you down." He said as everyone laughed. They knew that he might get everyone else back but not Kim. He was scared of her.

"Yea, yea. Trini and Jason should be here soon but until they are what do you guys think about a day in the park?" Kim asked. She hoped that everyone would want to do that.

"That sounds great. I knew that you would come up with something." Aisha said as everyone nodded. They also all breathed a sigh of relief that they weren't going shopping again with Kim and Aisha.

"Well actually Tommy had the idea but we used to go to the park all the time just to have a relaxing day." Kim said as Tommy smiled. He remembered all the days in the park with Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kim. They would take lunch and hang out all day. He also remembered that Rita or Zedd would attack then too. He hoped that they and Divtox would take the day off but knew that they better be prepared for a battle. They all continued to talk until Jason and Trini came in. They all wanted to know how the date went.

XXXX

"Oh Zeddy guess who has entered out turf?" Rita asked her husband as she came into the throne room. Zedd was sitting on his throne twirling his staff. He knew who had come to Earth because she had already attacked Angel Grove.

"Divatox. We need to get rid of her so that we can go to finishing off those rangers." He yelled to her. Goldar walked in as Zedd was yelling. He figured that he was yelling at his wife once more.

"Goldar, I need for you to do something for me." Rita said as the golden warrior came to stand by her husband. She walked down to stand by her husband.

'Yes, my mistress what can I do to help?" He asked as Rito came in to slap him in the back.

"Dear sister you wanted to see me?" Rito asked as Goldar shoved him away. He wanted to destroy this creature beside him before he did anything else but he was Rita's brother.

"Yes, the ranger punks will be in Angel Park tomorrow and they want a calm day so I want to make sure that they get it." Rita said as her husband glared at her.

"What, you want us to leave them alone?" Rito asked not understanding what he sister wanted.

"No I want you to attack them and if that pirate Divaox gets in your way destroy her." Rita screamed as she stormed out of the throne room claiming that she had a headache. Rito and Goldar looked to Zedd to see what he had to say about his wife's plan.

"Do what she says. She actually has a great idea for once." He said as he got up to check on the rangers and their friends.

"As you wish." Goldar said as he bowed and walked out of the throne room to ready the putties and tengas. Rito followed him out at a slower pace because he wanted to irritate Goldar a little more and the way to do that was to take his time. He couldn't wait till tomorrow when they attacked those rangers.

XXXX

I hope that you likes this chapter. Please let me know. I have jury duty tomorrow so the next chapter should be out next week. I do have the majority of it wrote but I have to tweak it a little.


	12. Sleep Over

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. A few surprises in here but enough of that on to the story.

"Trini, Jase how it go?" Kim asked as she got up to hug them. She had seen them holding hands when they walked in and also saw them drop them when they got closer to them. She was smiling as she stepped back from them and sat back down. They all move a little to let Trini and Jason sit down.

"The movie was great and dinner was fantastic." Trini said as she grabbed a menu to decide what she wanted for dessert.

"Where did ya'll go?" Aisha asked. She knew what she wanted for dessert. She was a sucker for ice cream.

"Well Jason had a diner set up in the park. It was beautiful by the lake with the sun setting then we went to watch the new Will Smith movie. It was good then we came back here." Trini said as she finally decided on the pie. She knew that Kim would split it with her.

"Way to go Jase. I'm proud of ya man." Adam said as he grabbed a fry from Rocky' plate. He knew that he wanted ice cream since it was one thing that Rocky would not take from him. Rocky liked ice cream but he loved pie more.

"Thanks I think but Rocky helped me with it." Jason said as he pointed to Rocky who was finishing up his burger and fries. He wanted pie now since everyone was here.

"WHAT?" Everyone but Rocky, Jason, and Trini said. Jason had already told Trini earlier.

"Well I called Rocky and he set it up. He cooked the food and made sure that the table and candles were there as well." Jason said as Ernie walked over to get their orders for dessert. They had told him earlier that when everyone had gotten there that they would order dessert.

"What'll it be guys?" He asked as he got his pen and paper ready.

"Okay I think that I know their orders first we need 5 slices of pie, 5 ice creams, and 1 cup of coffee." Kim ordered and everyone looked at her. Ernie wrote it down and walked away to get their order.

"How did you do that?" Kat asked the Pink Ranger as everyone nodded because they wanted to know as well.

"Well Aisha loves ice cream along with me, Zack, Tommy, and Adam. Rocky loves pie along with Kat, Tanya, Jason, and Trini. Billy really doesn't eat sweets so he gets coffee." Kim said as everyone looked at her because they knew that Kim had got all their orders correct.

"Wow Kim how did you do that?" Tommy asked his girlfriend. He was impressed by her knowing everyone's orders.

"Well most of you order the same things but I also know you guys. I have been around most of you for a long time so I noticed things like that." She explained as Ernie brought everyone's dessert on a tray. He gave each of them their orders because like Kim he knew their orders too.

"Thanks Ernie." They all said before he walked away. They all continued to talk as the finished their desserts. They left about 9 since Ernie needed to close up and they needed to get home.

XXXX

"Trini tell me more about your date." Kim said as she sat on the bed. She was spending the night with Trini as well as Aisha. They had asked Tanya and Kat but they said that they needed rest after shopping with them earlier. The guys were all hanging out at Jason's since Kim wasn't there and neither were Jason's parents.

"It was so beautiful and wonderful. Jason went though a lot of trouble. I was very impressed with it. Rocky did a good job of setting it up. Oh and by the way Sha I think that you need to give that boy a chance." Trini said as she sat on her bed with Kim. Aisha was walking into Trini's bedroom when she said that. She looked over at Kim and noticed that she was agreeing with Trini as well.

"Rocky, why? I mean he's nice and everything but he's Rocky." She said as she sat at Trini's computer desk.

"Well he is cute and I know that he totally likes you." Kim said as starting brushing Trini's hair. It was one of the things that they always did. It was how they learned to fix each other's hair.

"It's Rocky though. I mean I've known him all my life." She said as she tried to looked anywhere but their faces. She hoped that they didn't know that she liked him.

"I think that the lady doest protest too much." Trini said as they all started laughing.

"Fine I will think about it and yes I sort of like him." She admitted when she saw their knowing smiles.

"We guessed as much but we think that he likes you too. He always looks for you and sits beside you." Kim said as she handed the brush to Trini. It was her turn.

"You think so? Well I think that Adam likes Tanya and she likes him back." Aisha said as she grabbed her glass of water that she had sat down earlier.

"I know he likes her." Kim said as Trini pulled the brush through her short hair.

"How do you know?" Trini asked as she put the brush away since Aisha had told them long ago that she didn't need her hair brush like they did.

"Well I do talk to him. He didn't come right and say it but I could tell and I know that she does because you can look in her eyes to know that she likes him." Kim said as she got up to get her pjs. She needed to change before bed since Trini and Aisha had theirs on. She had been on the phone with first her mom then Tommy. When she got off the phone they were in theirs.

"Well I can see that she likes him but he's so quiet. Anyway back to you girl, give Rocky a chance." Trini said as she got out the extra pillows and blankets for Kim and Aisha. She smiled when she noticed that she had tons of yellow pillows but she also had two pink ones as well. They were of course Kim's along with a pink blanket that she kept for Kim too. She handed Aisha the yellow of course then gave Kim hers when she came back in the room. They all got settled before Aisha spoke.

"I will think about it. I promise. Anyway I can't wait for tomorrow. A relaxing day in the park with a little ranger sighting nothing could be better." She said because they knew that some monster would probably make an appearance while they were out there but they were prepared.

"You right. I only wish that it could be Rita and Zedd instead of Divatox." Kim said as she stretched out on the floor beside the bed with Aisha on the other side of her.

"Girl did you just wish for a monster attack? You need that much battle time?" Aisha asked as Kim threw the pillow in her face. They all started laughing as they heard the front door open. Trini's parents came upstairs and poked their heads to say goodnight.

"Oh I didn't know that you girls were here. Hey Aisha and Kimberly you better get up here and give me a hug." Trini's mom said as Kim got up and hugged Mrs. Kwan. Kim knew that Trini's mom was like her mom. She had spent a lot of time over here as well as the other Original Rangers' homes. She basically had five moms. She smiled as she sat back down and Mrs. Kwan left.

"Good night girls." Mr. and Mrs. Kwan said as they walked onto their room. They girls all said goodnight and went back to talking about everything. It was a long while until they went to sleep.

XXXX

"Tanya, have you talked to Zordon yet?" Kat asked as grabbed her pjs. She had wanted to talk to Tanya alone tonight. She knew that Aisha and Kim would sleep over at Trini's tomorrow night as well so Tanya and her would go over there tomorrow night.

"No but I plan to tomorrow. I have made my decision but I need to talk to Zordon first." She said as she put on her pjs. She was glad that she got to spend sometime with her best friend. They would go to Trini's tomorrow night. She was also looking forward to the park tomorrow.

"Okay well when are you going to talk to Adam?" Kat asked her as she settled on the air mattress. She knew that Tanya liked Adam more and more.

"I'm not sure but I think that I will do it tomorrow or at least before school starts." She said she lay down on her bed. She couldn't believe how tired she was. Shopping with Kim should be considered exercise or a sport.

"That sounds like a good idea and I can't believe that Rocky set up Jason's dinner with Trini. He is a boy of many talents." Kat said as she pulled the blanket up as Tanya turned off her lamp.

"Yea but I'm not surprised that he is a good cook. I mean he eats all the time so he knows what's good." She said as she stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes as they said their goodnights because they knew that they were both tired. They also wondered what the boys were doing.

XXXX

I hope that you liked this chapter. Please let me know. THe next chapter will start with the boys and how they are doing. Let's just say all the boys in one house over night anything could happen. I should have the next chapter out next week.


	13. Games

A/N: I don't own anything. This chapter went a place that I did not see my story going but I have accepted that this is the right path now. I hope that everyone likes this chapter and I had fun writing this one with the boys. They are each crazy and getting them together was great. Now onto the story.

"Jason that's cheating!" Rocky screamed as his man died on the game. The guys were all in Jason's basement playing video games and eating popcorn. Though Jason had a couple of gaming systems they were going old school and playing the super Nintendo. They were playing Killer Instinct and Jason was beating everyone but Tommy. He could never beat Tommy at the game. He could never figure it out either. Tommy never played unless it was with him.

"It's not cheating that move is allowed. Tommy does it all the time." Jason said as Zack slapped him on the back. Tommy just shook his head at Jason. He would never tell him that Kim had taught him that. Jason would never believe it anyway. Kim was better at this game than any of them. She played it wih Trini apparently.

"Well it's still not fair." Rocky whined as he handed his controller to Adam since he had called the winner. Zack was and they knew that it would down the line until it came to Tommy then he would beat Jason and it would start all over again but no one could beat Tommy. He knew way too many moves. They each secretly believed that he knew cheat codes but they could never prove it.

"Rocky, its okay I will let you get in a punch or two." Tommy said as they all laughed again. They knew that it was a rare chance that they could get in a punch on Tommy.

"Well guys what are we doing later tonight?" Zack asked. He wanted to do something and knew that there were at least three girls still up and he wanted to do something to them.

"Trini called and said that under no circumstances are we to brother them. Kim also chimed in her threat." Rocky said as he jumped up and grabbed another soda from the fridge. He knew that Zack wanted to torture the girls but he didn't want to cross Trini and Kim.

"Man, they ruin al the fun well plan B then." Zack said as he got ready to play against Jason. Adam's guy was on his last leg.

"What is plan B?" Tommy asked a little nervous at what Zack would say.

"Kat and Tanya." He said with a smile. Jason paused the game to stare at the Original Black Ranger.

"Kat and Tanya what?" Adam asked. He was hoping that they didn't do anything to them. He would never explain it to Tanya if they did.

"They are going to help us against Kim, Trini, and Aisha." Zack said as he grabbed a bag of chips.

"First off they won't help us because they are girls, secondly they went to bed as soon as they got home, and thirdly they are scared of Kim and Trini as much as we are." Billy stated matter-of-factly. Everyone turned to look at the former Blue and started laughing. They had never really heard him talk normal. They hoped that he won't take it badly.

"First off how do you know that Kat and Tanya went to bed as soon as they got home?" Jason asked still not playing the game. He wanted to know how Billy knew that Kat and Tanya were asleep.

"Well I have been conversing with Katherine while she has been gone. We have decided that we should start dating. It was one of the reasons that she came back." Billy said while all the guys' mouths were hanging open. They were shocked because if they heard right Billy was dating Kat.

"Billy, did you say what I think you said?" Rocky asked. He wanted to make sure that he had understood what Billy said.

"I think so if you think that I am dating Katherine." He said with a smile.

"Holy crap! Why didn't you say anything?" Jason said as he jumped up and walked over to Billy. He wanted to shake him but he restrained himself in time.

"Yes. We wanted to tell everyone tomorrow but I couldn't wait." He said as he shook their hands. They were all shocked that Billy was dating.

"How did it all happen?" Adam asked as he thought about talking to Tanya.

"Well I had been talking to her since she came but at that time I knew that she liked Tommy. It wasn't until Kim was back that we actually started talking. We have called each other everyday since then. We have gotten a lot closer since she's been gone." He said as everyone sat back down. They just looked at Billy and knew that he was really dating Kat. They all looked at him closely and saw that he looked like Tommy did when he had started dating Kim. Billy had stars in his eyes.

"I can't believe it. The girls are going to be mad that we know before them. I'm so holding this over Kim's head." Jason said as motioned to Adam to pick up his controller and finish their fight. Adam ended up beating Jason much to Jason's surprise but he let it go since he knew that his mind was else where.

"Wow Jase, I can't believe you let Adam beat you but then again if you tease Kim about this then look for this happening to you tomorrow." Tommy said as everyone else burst into laughter. They continued playing into the night until they decided that no one was beating Tommy anytime soon. They were also yawning every other minute and knew that if they hadn't had went shopping with Kim today. They all bedded down in the basement with pillows and blankets. Jason was the last to lay down with one look at the clock he realized that they would have to get up in five hours. He smiled as he closed his eyes thinking about ways to torture Kim with the information that he now held.

XXXX

"Okay girls I know that they didn't go to sleep until early this morning so we should move quickly." Kim said as Kat, Aisha, Trini, and Tanya nodded. Kat and Tanya had come to Trini's house at about 7:30 this morning with a plan to get the boys. Kat had also told them that she was dating Billy. What shocked her was that they had all guessed that she and Billy were dating. She had asked them how and they said that they way she was around him reminded them of Kim with Tommy. She smiled when they all said that they were happy for her and Billy. She was happy that she didn't have to hide her relationship anymore.

"So what's the plan, Kim?" Trini asked because she wanted to get the boys back.

"They are all in the basement sleeping so make sure that you are quiet and here are your water bottles." Kim said as she handed everyone a bottle of ice cold water. She knew that Jason had already got this treatment yesterday morning but she couldn't resist another go at it. She had also set up a trap for him when he got into his bedroom. She opened the door and followed the girls downstairs. They saw all the boys still sleeping and they each went to one of the boys. Kim was standing in between Jason and Tommy, Aisha was by Adam, Kat was by Rocky, Tanya was by Billy, while Trini was by Zack. They waited for Kim's nod and they poured the water onto the boys. They all jumped up screaming as the girls ran out of the house and jumped in the car to drive back to Trini's house. Jason was so mad the once again Kim had gotten him wet. He stomped upstairs and into his room. Tommy was following close behind and watched as Jason went down just inside his doorway. He couldn't believe it. Jason was covered in something brown that he hoped was chocolate. He knew that Kim had done that and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Tommy I hope that you kissed your girlfriend last night because I'm killing her today." Jason shouted as everyone else ran upstairs. They all started laughing when they saw Jason covered in chocolate. Rocky went over to him to make sure that it was chocolate. They all laughed as Rocky put his finger with the stuff on it in his mouth.

"It's chocolate." He said with a nod and walked back to the hall. He wanted out of the way of the very angry Jason.

"Jason calm down. You just threaten Kim. You know that Trini was in on this too and according to what you told me this is nothing compared to what you did to her when you were younger." Tommy said as he walked into the bathroom. He was still smiling when he came out and saw that Jason was working on cleaning up the chocolate. He also noticed that Rocky, Adam, Zack, and Billy were helping. He heard the front door open and guessed that the girls were back.

"Why are we back? I mean the guys are probably mad." Tanya asked as she followed Kim upstairs. Kim had a mop in her hand as Trini was carrying the bucket. When they had gotten back to Trini's Kim had told them what she had set up for Jason. Trini got mad and made them all come back. Tanya and Kat were still a little wary of going up to where the boys were. Kim was braver than she was.

"Kim, what would you like to do to me now?" Jason asked when he saw her in the doorway with Tommy behind her. She felt his hands at her waist but she just ignored them.

"I'm here to help." She said. She knew that Trini was somewhere with the bucket. She tried to turn around but Tommy tightened his hands and picked her up and dropped her right in the middle of the mess. She turned to look at him. She was so surprise that she said nothing.

"Way to go man!" The boys all chorused in. They couldn't believe that he had even dared to cross Kim.

"No problem." He said with a smile. Trini finally made it upstairs with the other girls following her. They saw that Kim was in the floor in the middle of the chocolate and they just stood there.  
"What is going on?" Trini asked as she set her bucket down.

"Tommy dumped me here." Kim said as she motioned for Tommy to get her.

"Tommy did this?" Trini asked as all the boys shook their heads. She just stared at him because she couldn't believe that he would have ever done this. She knew that he wouldn't have a couple of years ago. He would have just been standing at the door and letting Jason and Kim tease each other. She was proud of him. He had come a long way. They all had come a long way.

"Tommy help me up." Kim said as he walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She tugged him down beside her and rubbed her hand down his chest since he still didn't have a shirt on. He just laughed at her and leaned over to kiss her cheek. They both got up and helped Jason and the guys finish. Trini, Aisha, Tanya, and Kat also helped. Kim was glad when they finished that she had her clothes in the spare bedroom. She watched as Zack, Rocky, Adam, and Billy all go back to the basement to change. Trini, Aisha, Kat, and Tanya all left too. They were getting the food and meeting everyone at the park. Kim walked over to Jason and gave him a hug and walked out of his room into hers. Tommy had followed her.

"Are you mad at me?" Tommy asked his girlfriend. He hoped that she wasn't.

"No I'm not. I love you and I'm glad that you did it in a way." She said as she grabbed her bag to get some clothes out. She looked over at him and saw the confused look on his face.

"Why?" He asked. He wasn't sure that he wanted to know the answer.

"Tommy a few years ago you won't have even thought about dumping me in that chocolate. You would have stood at the door and watched me and Jason fight. You became a member of our group. You are one of us." She said as she took his hands in hers. She was smiling at him as he leaned down to kiss her before she had to change. He backed away and walked out of her room. He saw that Jason had changed so he headed downstairs to do the same.

XXXX

I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know. I thought that Billy and Kat were great together on the show. Anyway I also wanted to show how much Tommy has grown as well with him dumping Kim in the chocolate.


	14. Fun in the Park

A/N: I don't own anything. Sorry for the wait but I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Now onto the chapter.

"Kim, are you ready yet?" Tommy asked on the other side of the door. She had taken over the bathroom so that she could shower and get ready for the day in the park. The others had already left because Jason wanted to get a game of volleyball under way. He said that Tommy could wait on Kim but he wasn't. He knew that Jason was still a little mad at Kim for the chocolate. Tommy also knew that Kim would take as long as she could in the bathroom if only to make Jason madder. He smiled as he remembered the expression on Jason's face when he realized that Kim had taken over the bathroom. They were brother and sister in everything but blood.

"I'm almost done." He heard said. He was happy that they would finally get going. He wanted to see the girls' faces when Billy and Kat told them that they were dating. He knew that Jason would torture Kim until Billy and Kat said something. He was looking forward to the fireworks.

"Hurry up and by the way Jason is gone to the park already." He said as the door swung open. He smiled because he knew that she had been done for a little while. She had only wanted to get back at Jason.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked as she walked into her room to grab her sunglasses and money. Everyone else had taken the food already. They were setting everything up.

"I thought that it would ruin the effect that you were going for." He said calmly. She was walking back out of her room and smiled at him. He followed her downstairs. He grabbed his keys as they walked out of the door. He made sure that the door was locked and followed her to his jeep. She climbed in as he held the door open for her. He rounded his jeep and jumped in as well. He pulled out of the drive and headed to the park.

XXXX

"Those power punks are at the park. I say that we attack now." Rita said to her husband.

"You are correct. Goldar!" Zedd screamed as his commander came into the throne room. He was followed closely by Rito.

"Yes, master." Goldar said as he elbowed Rito out of the way.

"Those rangers are in the park. I need you to make their day." Zedd said as Goldar nodded and made his way to Earth with an army of tengas and putties.

XXXX

"Divaox, what are we going to do about those rangers?" Rygogg asked her as she stormed onto the bridge.

"They are wanting to enjoy a day in the park. I know a way to make them enjoy it even more. Attack them." Divatox screamed as Elgar left with a monster and an army of pirannatrones.

XXXX

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Jason said as Kim and Tommy walked up to the others. Kim walked over to him and punched his shoulder. She smiled and went to stand next to Trini.

"Jason, leave her alone. You should pick teams so that we can start." Trini said as she poured a drink for Kim and Tommy. Everyone else had one.

"Fine then I will be one captain and Tommy can be the other one." Jason said as everyone stood up. They knew that it would be a fight over players but it would be fun.

"Okay that's fine by me and I think that we should flip for who goes first." He said as Kim produced a quarter. She handed it to Billy who would flip it for the boys.

"Heads." Jason called as Billy flipped it. Everyone gathered around as the quarter landed in Billy's hand. He opened his hand and revealed that the quarter was on tails.

"Well, I guess that it's my turn and I pick Kim." Tommy said as Kim came to stand by him.

"Fine take your girlfriend but I take Adam." Jason said as Adam went to stand next to Jason.

"Smooth, then I take Trini." Tommy said as Trini hit Jason and stood next to Kim.

"Whatever, then I get Rocky." Jason said as Rocky jumped up and stood next to Adam.

"Okay then I take Zack." Tommy said as Zak danced next to Kim and Trini. He was smiling at Jason

"Okay then I take Billy." Jason said as Billy walked calmly over to Rocky and Adam.

"Well, then I get Aisha." He said as she walked over to Trini, Kim, and Zack. Tommy knew that Jason was mad that he had got Zack before he could and also that he chose Trini.

"Fine, then come on over Kat." Jason said as the blonde walked over to join Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Jason.

"Okay Tanya come on over." Tommy said as she walked over to him.

"Hey, you have one more member than we do." Jason said as Tanya stopped next to Kim.

"Sorry Jase, guess you just have to make do." Kim said as they were surrounded by Goldar, tengas, putties, Elgar, pirannatrones, and a monster. They instantly slipped into fighting stances and defended each other. Zordon and Alpha watched the fight to make sure that the rangers were not over powered but it soon became evident that they were not. The active rangers morphed as the former rangers teamed up to fight the tengas, putties, and pirannatrones. Goldar and the remaining members of his army retreated as Divatox made her monster grow. The active rangers then called on their zords to defeat the monster. The monster went down in a blaze of glory. The former rangers looked up at the megazord in amazement.

XXXX

"Goldar, you have failed me again." Zedd said as soon as Goldar come back into the throne room.

"I'm sorry my lord. I will try harder next time and also defeat that witch Divatox." He said as he stormed out of the throne room as Zedd and Rita stared after him.

"What are we going to do about Divatox?" Rita asked her husband.

"I think that I know a way." He said as he walked out leaving only Rita in the throne room. She walked over to her telescope and watched the rangers leave the park. She scowled at how happy they were. She would get them back for that.

XXXX

"Tanya, when are you going to talk to Zordon?" Kat asked as they made their way to Jason's house. Since Zedd, Rita, and Divatox ruined their day in the park they decided to go back to Jason's. Kat and Tanya rode together same as Kim and Tommy. Trini drove Zack, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky while Jason drove Billy. Kat knew that Tanya would only stress out more until she talked to Zordon.

"I think that I will slip out today in fact I will do that now." She said as she teleported out of Kat's car to the Power Chamber. She knew that she needed to get this over with or she would never enjoy her time with Kat.

XXXX

"Tanya, what's wrong?" Zordon asked his Yellow Ranger. He could tell that something was brothering her.

"Zordon, I know that Aisha chose me to replace her on her Zeo quest but now that she's back I was wondering if I needed to give back the Yellow Ranger powers. I know that Aisha would never ask for them back but I just wanted to know if I should." Tanya said. She was looking at her feet so she didn't see the smile on Zordon's face. She was becoming a great ranger because she was thinking of others and not herself. He knew that her time as a ranger was not up. She just needed to know it within herself.

"Tanya, you are the Yellow Ranger and only you can decide if your time is up. If you feel that your time is up then you can give your powers to either Trini or Aisha but I feel that you have more time as a ranger. I will leave the decision to you but know that I am confident in your decision." Zordon said as she looked up at him with a slight smile. She had hoped that Zordon would tell her that. She had wanted to keep her powers but she just wanted to check with Zordon first.

"Thank you Zordon and I will keep my powers at this time. I feel that I have much more to achieve as a ranger." She said as she teleported out of the Power Chamber. She wanted to get back to Jason's so that she could tell Kat. She couldn't wait to see everyone and finally enjoy her time with everyone before school started.

XXXX

"Kim, guess what I know that you don't." Jason taunted behind her. She turned as Trini came up beside her and Tommy. She was surprised that Rocky and everyone else came to stand by them. They apparently wanted to hear what Jason knew that Kim didn't.

"Well I know something that you don't." She said as Tommy slid his arm around her. She looked at him but she quickly turned back to Jason. She knew that he couldn't have any information like hers. She knew that Billy and Kat were dating. He would have never guessed it even if she had given him several clues.

"It's about some of our friends." He said with a smile. He knew that this information was something that Kim would almost kill to know.

"Surprise my information is too." She said as everyone leaned in. They knew that this was a game that they had played with each other since they were little. Tanya had come up behind them to stand next to Kat. She smiled as she saw that Kat and Billy were standing back away from everyone. She walked up beside them and leaned in to listen to what was going on. She smiled when she heard Jason and Kim.

"Fine you tell me yours." Jason said he wanted the upper hand for once.

"No you go first." She said as Jason glared at her. She knew that her information was better than his. What she didn't realize was that they would have the same information or that they would say it at the same time.

"Kat and Billy are dating." They said as the same time. They were both speechless as everyone started laughing. They finally snapped out of it and hugged each other and started laughing with everyone else.

"I guess that Billy told you guys last night." She said as Tommy nodded.

"And Kat told you girls." Jason said as Trini smiled and nodded. They finally gave it up and went into the house. They had decided to watch a movie and went to see what Jason had. They all settled in and watch the movie until time for everyone to get home. They had decided to go to Ernie's so that they could work out and just hang out. They had all wanted a slow day after today.

XXXX

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know. I am trying to get the next chapter out by Friday maybe. It shouldn't be to hard because now I only have two stories out. Anyway I also didn't want Tanya to give up her powers because she was a great part of the team.


	15. 8 Months later

A/N: Okay I am so sorry for this not being up yesterday but I'm posting two chapters today to make up for that. Anyway I hope that you like this chapter and I just realized that there are only a few more chapters left. It makes me a little sad but I have enjoyed the journey thus far. Now onto the story.

"Jason, what are you thinking about?" Kim asked him as she came into his room. They had said goodnight to everyone a few minutes ago. She sat on his bed while he went through some clothes that were on the floor. She knew that he was trying to decide if they were clean or dirty. He always threw his clothes on the floor no matter if they had just come out of the dryer or if he had just come home from practice.

"Kim, are you moving in with Trini?" He asked. He turned around and went to sit on the bed next to him. He was worried that she would want to live with Trini instead of him.

"Why would you ask that?" She said as she patted his knee. She saw the worried look on his face.

"It's just that with Trini back and Aisha, I though that you would want to live with them instead of me." He said as he looked over to her. He wanted his little sis with him but he knew that she needed Trini and Aisha too.

"Jase, you're my big brother. I would never leave you. My mom and your mom were best friends and she trusted your mom to keep me. I'm staying for our senior year. I wouldn't have it any other way." She said as he stood up with a smile on his face. She smiled as he went back to checking his clothes. She knew that it would be too easy for him just to put everything away when it was clean. She got up and walked into her room. She had redecorated the spare bedroom so that she felt more at home. She looked back across the hall to Jason's room. She wouldn't tell him that Trini and Aisha had asked her if she wanted to live with them. She told them no because Jason needed her with him. She sat on her bed and flipped on the tv. She needed noise so that she could continue fixing up her room.

XXXX

"Kat, do you know when your next break is?" Tanya asked her. They were sitting in Tanya's back yard looking out into the night.

"I'm not sure but you know that I will miss everyone. I can't believe that I won't be in school with you. I mean school starts in less than a week." Kat said as she turned back to look at Tanya. She knew that she would miss her and Billy the most. Senior year was something that everyone looked forward to. They would rule the school and since Kim was back she would be the class president.

"I know I will miss you at school. What will I do?" She asked as they talking into the night. Tanya knew that this was going to be an interesting school even though her best friend wasn't going to be there.

XXXX

_8 months later_

"Can you believe that our Senior Year is almost over? The time has flown bye." Kim said as she paused at her locker. She thought back on the last 8 months and just smiled. They were getting closer to beating Zedd and Rita. Divatox was still a challenge but they were working on it.

"Well my dear how has Senior Year been?" Tanya asked her as she leaned against the lockers. She thought that she would never be this close to Kim but Kat was right she did like Kim. She was easy to like and went out of her way to make Tanya feel included with her, Trini, and Aisha. She was grateful that Kim was the kind of person she was.

"Perfect. I have great friends and a great boyfriend." She said with a laugh. They both knew that it had been a hard year with fighting Zedd and Rita along with Divatox. The good news was that Jason and Trini had started dating full time. Tanya blushed at the thought that she and Adam had also started dating. Kat was dating Billy and apparently the long distance wasn't a problem for them. She came in as much as she could and they talked on the phone.

"Kim, what about all the extra fighting that we have been doing lately?" She asked as Tommy and the rest of the team came up behind Kim. They knew that she had a speech to give in a few minutes about her year as president. She would do great like she always did.

"Oh well I'm used to that." She said as Tommy leaned in to kiss her cheek. Tanya saw the tiny blush on Kim's face. She smiled because only Kim could still blush when her boyfriend of four years kisses her.

"Are you ready to say goodbye?" He asked. He knew that they had only a few more weeks of school left but she would not be president after today.

"I think so. I have loved every minute of being president but I'm ready to have a break and enjoy these last few weeks." She said as everyone laughed. Only Kim would enjoy being the class president.

"Okay well lets get this show on the road. You don't want to be late for your last speech." Adam said as they all walked down the hall to assembly.

XXXX

"Those rangers are driving me insane." Divatox screamed. She had been trying for months to get rid of those rangers. She stalked onto the bridge and made her minions cringed in fear.

"They are attending something called the prom in less than three days." Rygogg said as he came onto the bridge. He was proud of himself for finding out that fact.

"What is this prom?" Elgar asked. He had jumped to attention when Divatox stormed in. He was nervous every time she came on the bridge.

"It is this dance that high students attend and it is the prefect time to attack. I'm sure that they will not expect it either." Divatox said as stormed off the bridge. She was planning her next attack and it had to be perfect.

XXXX

"Kim, what are you wearing for prom?" Aisha asked as she sat on Kim's bed. Trini and Tanya were also on Kim's bed and Kat was sitting on the floor.

"I have this really pretty pink dress. It comes to my knees and has thin straps that I had put on it. What are you wearing?" Kim asked as she turned around to face them. She sat in her desk chair and faced the girls. She was excited because prom was only two days away and graduation was two weeks away.

"I have this pale yellow floor length gown. I found it yesterday." Aisha said. She was happy that she had found the prefect dress for her.

"Well I have this bright yellow dress that just skims my knees. I've had it for two months." Trini said. She knew that Kim had already seen the dress but she was describing for the others.

"I have a yellow dress with black trim. I know that Adam is the Green Ranger now but he was the black when I met him." Tanya said. Everyone smiled because Adam had finally asked her out. They were excited that another ranger couple finally came together.

"What are you wearing Kat?" Kim asked her. She was happy that Kat could come in to go to prom with Billy. The rangers were going to be together again. Kat was also getting to walk across the stage with everyone else too. Kim had pulled a few strings to make that happen. She wanted all her friends to be together as they got their diplomas.

"I found this pale pink dress in New York last week. I want to blow the socks off Billy." She said as Jason came in. He knew that it was not a good idea since all the girls were in there but Tommy needed something from Kim and he refused to come up. Jason knew that he should have suspected something if Tommy didn't want to come up to see his girlfriend. He knew all these girls were here.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Kim asked him. She saw that he was hovering at the door not wanting to come in any further.

"Tommy said that he needed something from you I not sure what it is." He said as Kim jumped up and grabbed her bag. He moved out of the way to let her by. He barely got out of the way before she barreled through the door. He saw her hair fly out behind her as she ran down the stairs. He smiled at her as he turned back to the room full of girls.

"So what were you girls talking about?" He asked.

"Prom." They all said together with a laugh. He was glad that they didn't giggle which he was thankful. They had never acted like normal girls at school he guessed that it had something to do with them being Power Rangers.

"Okay well I'll let you girls get back to discussing prom." He said as he made his getaway. He came down the stairs and saw Kim and Tommy talking. He smiled at them. He was happy that his two best friends were together. He thought back to nine months ago. He would've been surprise to see these two together. He was also glad that after Kim wrote that letter that Tommy went after her. He didn't think that he could've ever gone after Trini if she wrote him a letter like Kim did Tommy. He knew now that with Tommy having gone after Kim he too would go after Trini. He had thought on that very fact for the past few months. If Tommy's love for Kim was as strong as his for Trini then he would do anything to keep her by his side. He glanced back at Kim and Tommy and knew that if Tommy had written that note then Kim would've gone after him as well. He cleared his throat so that he and Tommy could go back to his house. He and the rest of the guys were staying with Tommy. Apparently the girls were staying with Kim. His parents were out of town again. They were returning next week with Kim's mom. It was to be a surprise for her. Her mom wanted to see her daughter walk across the stage and accept her diploma with her friends around her. He had been having a hard time keeping this information so that was one of his reasons for going to Tommy's tonight. They turned around at the sound of clearing his throat. He saw Kim leaned up and kiss Tommy's cheek.

"Bye guys and don't get into trouble." She said as she walked back upstairs. She heard them pull out of the drive and she hit the top of the stairs. She went back into her room where the girls were still talking about prom. She smiled at them and knew that this was going to be one of the best nights. She hoped that nothing happened or she might have to get violent with whoever ruined her night.

XXXX

"Oh Zeddy! Those rangers are having a big party in two days. I think that they call it a prom. I think that we should attack them then." Rita said as he husband came into the throne room. He smiled at her suggestion.

"Yes, I think that you are correct. We should attack them at this prom." He said as he walked over to the balcony to view the rangers. He saw that they were laughing and talking. He wanted to make sure that they wouldn't be laughing in to days. He wanted to ruin their night.

XXXX

Okay I know that I jumped 8 months but I wanted to write the prom and graduation. How did everyone like this chapter please let me know. The next chapter should be out in a few minutes.


	16. The Calm before the Storm

A/N: Here is my treat for everyone. You can call it your Valentine from me. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Now onto the story.

"Prom is tomorrow!" Kim screamed from her room. The other girls had gotten up and went downstairs to make some breakfast. They had left Kim sleeping. They knew that it was best to let sleeping dogs lie. When they heard her they all started laughing. They all knew that Kim had been looking forward to prom since her freshman year.

"We know!" Trini screamed back at her. She was happy that Kim had come back so that she wouldn't miss her prom. It was a big deal to them. They had talked about it everyday she was in Florida.

"You know I think that it was a great idea that Senior skip day took place before prom. I don't think that Kim would've made it to school." Aisha said laughing. Kim chose that moment to make her appearance.

'You know I don't think that I would've made it to school today. I have to make sure that everything s ready for tomorrow." She said as she grabbed a bowl and the cereal box.

"Oh Kim, what did Tommy want yesterday? I forgot to ask you after you came back upstairs." Tanya asked. She was also eating cereal. She wanted more than fruit in the morning.

"I gave him my notes for History. Apparently he fell asleep half way through." She said with a laugh. They all knew that Kim liked History and that Tommy always fell asleep during that class. It was a good thing that he had it with Kim. She always took the best notes.

"He needs to get more sleep." Trini said seriously.

"Yeah I'll tell him you said that Tri. I'm not sure if that's the problem. I just think that he doesn't like History." Kim said with a mouthful of food.

"Kim, don't talk with your mouth full. I swear Jason is rubbing off on you more and more." Trini said as everyone laughed as Kim stuck her tongue out at her.

"Okay what are we doing today?" Kat asked as she finished her apple. Unlike Tanya she could only fruit in the morning.

"Well the boys are going to the park to play some basketball. I think that we should too." Kim said as she looked around to everyone. They all knew that she loved to be active. They also knew that it kept them in shape for monster fights even though only two of them were active right now. You never knew when you might get attacked in Angel Grove.

"Actually that sounds great. I think that we should join the boys. I know that they won't care." Aisha said. She was ready to play. These past few months they had been cooped up in the classroom. It was a beautiful day and she wanted to be outside to enjoy it.

"Then let's go to the park." Trini said with a smile. She was ready to beat her boyfriend at basketball and she would do it with Kim's help.

XXXX

"I can't believe that you beat me. I mean you had Kim, Trini, Billy, and Kat." Jason whined. His team had lost to Tommy's. He would never play against the girls again. Kim and Trini had blocked his every shot. They left everyone else alone.

"I had the best team. You know that I can pick a team." Tommy said with a laugh. He was happy that the girls had blocked Jason's shots. He didn't want to be a part in Jason's downfall.

"Yeah whatever. Kim I know where you sleep." He said.

"Yeah well I know where you sleep and you better sleep with one eye open tonight." She said as Tommy threw his arm around her. He knew that Jason wouldn't do anything to Kim since he was staying at his house tonight anyway. He was more worried about Jason. Kim could be a little evil when it came to pay back.

"Hey guys we should get something to eat. I'm starving." Rocky said from behind everyone. They all laughed.

"Rocky when are you not hungry?" Adam asked as he slapped Rocky on the back. He knew that it had been awhile since Rocky had eaten but he wanted to tease him anyway.

"At night." Rocky said. He laughed with everyone else.

"Rocko man you got up three times last night to get something to eat. My parents want to know your secret to keeping your girlish figure." Tommy said as Kim punched him in the ribs. Rocky just laughed with everyone else. He knew that he liked to eat and they all knew that he worked hard. He didn't gain weight but then he worked out with everyone. He liked being active.

"Rocky if you need me to, I will take care of these guys." Kim said as she looked back at him. They had finally reached their cars.

"Nah, Kim I think that I can take care of it. They have to sleep sometime." He said with a smile. They got into their cars and drove to Ernie's.

XXXX

"Hey guys what can I get you?" Ernie asked as they all filed in. He saw Rocky and smiled. He knew that he would want a burger to start. He called out Rocky's order.

"Drinks to start but you know what Rocky wants." Tommy said as Rocky rubbed his hands. He was ready for a burger. Ernie had the best burgers.

"Drinks coming up and Rocky your burger is on the grill." Ernie said as he came up to their table.

"Thanks Ernie. You know me the best." Rocky said as he took a big gulp of his drink. They all continued to talk as Rocky ate his burger.

"Okay where are we meeting tomorrow night?" Kim asked as she ate one of her fries. She had also ordered a burger but she got fries with hers. She didn't have to worry about being weighed for any competition. She could eat with some abandonment.

"I think that we should eat here. You know restaurants don't work for us to well." Tommy said as Kim smiled. She knew that that was true. She looked at Zack and saw his grin.

"Yeah I think that Angela will kill me if I abandon her on prom night." He said as the ones who didn't know the story started asking questions. Zack and Tommy filled everyone in on the details. Kim didn't want to relive that date again.

"I think that Ernie's is a great idea. We know that he can feed Rocky." Tanya said with a smile. They all started laughing again. They stayed at Ernie's until closing time then decided that it was time to go home. The girls headed out with Kim while the guys went with Tommy. Angela would come over tomorrow to get ready with the girls. The guys would pick up them later.

XXXX

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" Divatox asked as she stormed onto the bridge. Everyone jumped to attention.

"Yes, mistress. I have made the most evil monster. It will serve your propose." Rygogg said. He had combined several monsters so that it would be more powerful than any one monster.

"Good, we attack when I give the word." She said as she looked through her periscope. She flipped up the handles and stormed off the bridge with a smile. She was ready to take down those rangers.

XXXX

"Finster, where is my monster?" Rita asked as she stalked into the throne room. Finster came in with Rito and Goldar behind him.

"I have just finished making him. He will be the fiercest monster ever." Finster said as Rito punched Goldar.

"I told you never to touch me." Goldar yelled at Rito. He also punched him back.

"Rita, is my monster ready yet?" Zedd asked as came into the throne room. He was ready to attack those rangers.

"Finster just finished it." She said as she came to stand beside him. He had sat down on his throne.

"Good then we will launch an attack on my command." He said as everyone came to stand around him. He was ready to take down those rangers and he would do that tomorrow.

XXXX

Okay so two attacks on prom day what will Kim do? I hope that you liked this chapter please let me know. Only a few more chapters left but I promise that they will be good. I hope that everyone has a great Valentine's Day.


	17. The Prom

A/N: I don't own aything except the plot. Anyway here is the new chapter and the countodwn is on, only 3 more chapters to go. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

"Kimberly, what are you doing up this early?" Trini asked when she came downstairs. She was shocked that Kim was awake. She had thought that Kim was still asleep in Jason's bed. She had been sleeping there for the past two nights while Trini and Aisha took her bed and Tanya and Kat had the air mattress.

"I was too excited to sleep. Can you believe that I almost gave all of this up?" She said as she rinsed out her bowl.

"Tommy would've never let you go without a fight. You know that." She said as she sat down at the bar. She really looked at Kim then. She was glowing. Trini knew that next to her wedding day the prom was big to Kim. Her dad had proposed to her mother at the prom. Trini knew that Kim didn't want to get a proposal at the prom she just wanted a magical night.

"I know and I'm glad of that." Kim said as she grinned at Trini. They heard someone else coming down the stairs. They saw Kat as she rounded the corner. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Hey guys." She said sleepily. She grabbed a bowl to make herself some breakfast. She was shocked that Kim was up but not Trini.

"Hey are Aisha and Tanya still asleep?" Kim asked as Kat sat down at the bar. Trini was drinking her juice while Kim was looking at Kat waiting on her answer.

"Yea, I left them up there. Why are you up so early?" She asked Kim. Trini grinned. She wasn't the only one who thought it was odd that Kim was up this early. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was even earlier than she first thought. Their hair and make-up appointment was in five hours but until then they planned to relax.

"I couldn't sleep because I'm so ready for tonight." Kim said as they heard two sets of footsteps come down the stairs. They saw Aisha and Tanya come around the corner. Kim smiled at their pause when they saw Kim sitting at the bar drinking her juice. She knew that it was odd for her to be up this early but as soon as the sun rose this morning her eyes opened. She was happy that she had this opportunity to go to prom with Tommy. She had dreamed about this all summer while she was training and when she came back from Florida.

"Hey girls." Tanya said as she and Aisha made their breakfast and sat down to eat. They all sat there in silence until the phone rang beside Kim. She smiled because she knew that it was Tommy. He knew that she would be up because he had bet Jason that she would be up this early.

"Hello?" She said as she looked at the girls. They knew that it was Tommy. They saw the way Kim lit up when he said hi. They watched her as she talked to him. They were smiling at her end of the conversation. She was glowing even more now that she was talking to the man of her dreams. They got up and walked out of the room and left her alone. They didn't want to interrupt anymore than they already had.

"Do you think that something will happen tonight?" Kat asked. She was nervous that something or rather someone would ruin the prom.

"I hope not because I think that Kim might go off the deep end if some evil force ruins prom for us. She has been looking forward to his for a long time." Trini said with a laugh. She went upstairs to get in the shower first. She knew that this was going to be a long day until the prom tonight. She just hoped that Zedd, Rita, and Divatox didn't decide to attack today.

XXXX

"Tommy, man I'm telling you that she isn't up." Jason said as Tommy jumped out of the bed to get the phone. He wanted to call her to win the bet against Jason. He knew Kim better than Jason did. She was his girlfriend.

"I'm calling to see." He said as he grabbed the phone. He dialed Jason's house hoping that Kim would pick up because if not one of the girls would get Kim up and Jason would say that he lost the bet. His wish was granted when the light of his world answered the phone.

"Hey beautiful." He said when she picked up the phone. He held out his hand for the money that Jason owned him. Jason rolled over to his wallet. He was ready to go back to his bed. The floor was too hard on his back. He handed the money to Tommy and laughed when he bounded out of the room. He heard Adam, Zack, and Billy silently laughing. Rocky was still passed out in the corner of the room.

"Hey where did Tommy go with the phone?" His mom asked when she came in the door. She had seen him run out of his room with the phone at his ear.

"Hey is talking to Kim." Jason said with a smile. He saw the smile that came on Tommy's mother's face. He knew that Tommy's parents loved Kim just as much as his parents.

"Well I guess I will leave him alone and sorry that you lost the bet." She said totally shocking him.

"How did you know?" He asked as Billy got to go to the bathroom.

"I heard you last night and I agreed with my son. Prom is very important to a girl and I know Kim very well. She is the type who would love it the most." She said as she walked back down the hall laughing softly. Jason sat up and looked over to at Adam and Zack. They both shrugged their shoulders because they had no idea at what Tommy's mom was talking about.

"Okay well what are we doing until time to get dress?" Billy asked when he came back in. He wanted to pass the time but he wasn't sure what they could do.

"Well when lover boy gets off the phone we can decide but since I can smell breakfast downstairs that's where I'm heading." He said as he got up and walked out of the room. Everyone else but Rocky followed him to the kitchen. Tommy's mom had a full breakfast waiting on the table for the boys. She noticed that besides Tommy, Rocky was also missing.

"Where's Rocky?" She asked as the others sat down. She smiled as they got their plates.

"He's still asleep but when he hears the forks on the plates he will come running." Jason said as he began loading his plate. He heard a rumbling upstairs and knew that Rocky had either smelled the food or heard the forks scraping the plates. He laughed when came down the stairs and sat down and reached for a plate. They all ate in silence. Tommy finally in with a smile on his face and sat down to eat as well.

XXXX

"Are we ready for the attack?" Divatox asked as she came on the bridge. She didn't storm this time but she was in a rage. She wanted to attack those rangers.

"We are almost ready. We only need a few more hours and we will be ready." Rygogg said as she walked over to her periscope. She looked out over Angel Grove and then snapped her periscope shut. She then stormed off the bridge. She was ready to finally get rid of those rangers.

XXXX

"We are almost ready my queen." Finster said as he came into the throne room. He had been working on the perfect monster. He had also called up Scorpina to attend this prom as well. He knew that his monster needed a date to the prom.

"Great and did you get a hold of her?" Rita asked. She didn't want her husband to know of her little side plan. She knew that Scorpina would be the best for this job.

"Yes my queen. Do I need to inform Zedd?" He asked as Goldar and Rito came into the throne room.

"Yes tell him that your monster is almost ready. Rito, Goldar, prepare the putties. They must be ready when Finster's monster is done." She said as she walked over to her telescope. She looked down at Angel Grove. She saw that those rangers were killing time until the prom started. She knew that little Kimmy wanted this to be perfect and it would for her and Zedd. She wanted this to be a night that Kimberly would never forget.

XXXX

"Alpha please scan the moon and the lake. I want to know if Zedd and Rita or Divatox are planning anything for tonight." Zordon said as Alpha began to scan the moon and the lake.

"I cannot detect any major movement. It is the same as yesterday. I will keep checking." He said as Zordon nodded. He had a feeling that something big was about to happen.

XXXX

"Elgar, ATTACK those rangers!" Divatox yelled as she saw those rangers get out of their vehicles at the hotel that the prom was being held at.

XXXX

"Wow, Kim you look great." Tommy said as Kim stepped outside. Everyone else had already left. They were riding alone to the prom. Jason, Trini, Billy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya all rode to together. Zack picked up Angela with Rocky and Aisha. Tommy knew that no one wanted to ride with him and Kim. They didn't want to ruin Kim's night in any way. She had already threatened Rocky within an inch of his life. They had all laughed at Rocky's face when Kim had gotten in it earlier. Tommy had pulled her back so that everyone could leave later. He told Kim to go upstairs and get dressed. She wanted him to see her in her dress before everyone else. They would see her at the prom. They walked to Tommy's Jeep. He had put the top on it so that Kim's hair wouldn't get messed up. Tommy walked over to her door and opened it. She smiled and climbed in. He went back to his side and got in. He turned to key and put in the CD that he had prepared for tonight. It was all of Kim's favorite love songs. He had planned this night for a few weeks.

"Tommy! You made this CD?" She asked when the first song started.

"Yea, I wanted this to be perfect." He said as he pulled out of the driveway. He smiled as they sat in silence just listening to the CD. He pulled up outside of the hotel and smiled. He went around to Kim's side and opened her door. He offered her his hand and she stepped out. He handed his keys to the valet and offered her his arm. They walked slowly into the hotel. He smiled down at her as he opened the door and led her in. They finally reached the ballroom and saw that the others were waiting for them at the door. He let the girls gather around Kim as he looked at the guys.

"Oh Kim, that dress is more beautiful than I thought." Trini said as she leaned in to whisper in Kim's ear.

"Thanks and I'm so happy that we made it to prom." She said as they all walked over to a table. They set their stuff down and turned to the stage. There was a live band playing old songs up there as people started move to the dance floor.

"Kimberly, may I have this dance?" Tommy asked as they heard screams coming from the front lobby.

"What's that?" She asked as she saw Bulk and Skull running into the ballroom.

"We need everyone to remain calm. There is a monster outside attacking the city." Bulk said as the police come into to make sure that the students were alright. The rangers all looked at each other and then they all focused on Kim. They saw her expression and shivered. They didn't want to even know what she would do to the monster that was waiting outside.

"I'm going to kill whoever sent that monster." Kim said through gritted teeth. She and the other active rangers made their way outside by going out the side door. Their communicators went off and they were on their way to the Power Chamber.

"Rangers, the monster is called the Dance Master. He can trap you in an alternate dimension and make you dance. The only way out is to beat him at his own game. It will be tricky but I know that you can do it." Zordon said as Alpha had given him the facts on the monster.

"We can do this." Kim said with more force than she had said anything else. Zordon looked at is Pink Ranger and knew that this was the final straw and hoped that she could hold it together.

"Okay guys shift into turbo." Tommy said as they swung their arms around to start their morphing sequence.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Jason shouted.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Adam said.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Tanya yelled.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Kim screamed.

"Red Lighting Turbo Power!" Tommy said.

They teleported back to the hotel where the monster was and beginning fighting him and the pirannatrones that were with him. Tommy was worried about what Kim would do but he would keep an eye on her. They made progress with the monster until he got Jason. Tommy knew that Jason was not the best dancer but hoped that he would do better than he had ever been before.

"Jason!" Kim screamed as Tommy came to stand beside of her. He put his hands on her shoulders to hold her back. Tanya, Adam came to stand beside them.

"Come on little rangers if you want your little Blue Ranger back you need to dance me for him." The Dance Master said. Tanya had taken dance so she stepped closer to dance against him. She held up for a little while until she stumbled. The Dance Master got her and placed her in the same dimension as Jason. She saw Jason and went over to him.

"Let me guess you challenged him first." Jason said as she nodded. He hoped that Adam would do better because he knew that Adam would be next. He held that hope until he saw Adam transported in. He hung his because he knew that Tommy wouldn't let Kim do it with her temper and Tommy wasn't the best dancer. His thought was proved true when he saw Tommy next.

"Kimberly!" Tommy shouted as he landed next to Jason. He looked at Jason and knew that they were in trouble. Kim was probably seething and that was bad.

"Tommy!" She shouted as the monster dance back and forth.

"I'm sorry Pink Ranger but you have to dance for your friends back." The monster said as Kim looked at him. She knew that she was not the best dancer but she would do everything she could to get Tommy back.

"Kimberly, come in." Zordon said through her communicator. She lifted her wrist up so that she could answer.

"Yes Zordon?" She said as she kept an eye on the monster that had her friends.

"Teleport back to the Power Chamber." He said. She gave the monster one last look and teleported to the Power Chamber. When she landed she took off her helmet and saw that the others were there.

"Hey Kim I think that you need to see this." Billy said as Kim walked over to stand next to him and Trini. Aisha, Rocky, Zack, and Kat were in the corner watching the monster outside of the hotel.

"What is it Billy?" She asked as he punched in a series of buttons to bring up an image. Kim looked at him and shook her head. She refused to believe it.

XXXX

What did everyone think? I hope that you liked this chapter please let me know. The next chapter should be up next week. And I know that this was a cliffhanger but I felt that this was a great place to stop. Be on the lookout for the next chapter.


	18. Return of an old foe

A/N: I don't anything but the story. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Since the website was down I worked on this chapter again last night and added over 1,000 words to it. So the chapter ended up being longer than I had planned but this works so much better.

"Billy there has to be a way. I refuse to believe that there is no way that I can get them back." She said as everyone was standing around her. Billy had shown her that there was no way to beat the monster.

"Kim, there are no rules. He just chooses when you lose." He said as she shook her head again.

"I can do it." She said again. She would not let Tommy go without a fight. He never let her go and now was her turn to step up.

"Kim I can't let you fight him." Billy said as Trini stared at him. She knew that Kim would do anything she liked no matter what Billy said.

"Billy, I have to get them back. I have too!!" Kim shouted at him as she teleported back to the monster. Zordon just shook his head at Billy because he knew that it was Kim's decision. He would let his Pink Ranger make her own decisions. She was leader right now and she had the opportunity to save her teammates. He would not deny her that right.

"Billy you knew that she wouldn't listen but she can do this. I believe in her." Trini said as everyone nodded. They all watched the viewing globe as Kim challenged the Dance Master.

XXXX

"That evil pirate has messed up my plans!" Rita screamed as her husband came into the throne room. He saw his wife at her telescope on the balcony. He knew that Divatox had once again ruined his plans. He would find a way to deal with the pirate later. He walked over to his wife and viewed Earth. He saw that Kimberly was facing the monster by herself. He thought it rather odd that that pathetic excuse Tommy would let his girlfriend face this monster by herself.

"Where are the rest of the rangers?" He asked his wife. He looked at her and noticed that she was still upset over the vents taking place in Angel Grove.

"That monster has them trapped in another dimension. Little Kimmy has to face the monster by herself now. I put our attack on hold. I don't want that pirate taking the credit for our victory." Rita said as she went back to viewing the battle.

XXXX

"Well, well I see that you're back Pink Ranger. Are you ready to face me yet?" He asked her. Kim took a step forward.

"Bring It On." Kim said as she took her position across from him. She knew that she would have to dance with her heart it was the only way to get back Tommy.

XXXX

"I have a plan, Rita dear." Zedd said as he sat on his throne. It was the perfect plan and one that would destroy that pirate in the process.

"What is it?" She asked crossly. She was even madder now that only Kim remained against the monster.

"We will take care of Divatox and her henchmen." He said as he looked over to his wife. She nodded to him and they called up their henchmen. They formed a plan to get Divatox and her henchmen. Zedd just needed to contact Master Vile which was something that he didn't want to do but if it got rid of Divatox he would do it.

XXXX

"Time to dance Pink Ranger!" The monster said as Kim took her final step forward. She focused on the CD that Tommy had made her. She smiled then because she knew a way to win. She would focus on Tommy and not on the monster. They begin to dance around each other coming in and out of holds like any professional. She settled into a waltz and poured everything in her into the dance. The monster felt the change in her and knew that he had lost. She had focused not on him but on the passion that the dance embodied. She twirled out of the hold as the monster fell to his knees and released the rangers from the dimension. They all ran over to Kim and helped her up. She had fallen to her knees when they were released. She was tired but ready to finish the fight. As the rangers helped her up Divatox made the Dance monster grow. The rangers knew that it was the time to call upon their zords.

"Okay guys let's finish this monster!" Tommy yelled as the rangers motioned for the megazord to follow their hand motions.

The megazord swung its sword in a downward arc. The Dance monster fell to his knees and exploded. The rangers teleported out of the megazord to the Power Chamber.

XXXX

"He's on his way Rita dear." Zedd said as he came back into the throne room. He didn't really want to see his father-in-law but he would dispose of that pirate.

"Oh good daddy's on his way. I can't wait for him to get here." Rita said as she walked out of the throne room humming to herself.

"What is my sister so happy about?" Rito asked as he came in behind Goldar. He bumped into him when he stopped suddenly. Goldar turned away and hit him back and they started bickering.

"Will you two stop! I have to prepare myself for Master Vile coming here." Zedd said as Rito and Goldar stopped and turned to look at him.

"What? Why is Master Vile coming here?" Goldar asked.

"Uh dad's on his way? I think that I need to go." Rito said as he made his way out of the throne room. Zedd and Goldar thought it was odd but they shrugged off Rito's behavior.

"He is coming here to destroy Divatox so that we can destroy those rangers." Zedd said as he looked out over the balcony. He was not looking forward to seeing Master Vile again but if it would get rid of that pirates it was a price he would pay.

XXXX

"Zordon, I detect that Master Vile is coming back to the Lunar Palace." Alpha said as the sirens sounded off in the Power Chamber.

"Zedd has contacted him to take care of Divatox. He knows that Master Vile is the only one to do it." Zordon said.

"Zordon what do we do?" Alpha asked as he looked up at Zordon.

"Contact the rangers, Alpha. We need to inform them of the situation." He said as Alpha hit the button. He had his hand over the button. He knew that Zordon would want to tell the rangers. He just hoped that there was a way to stop both Divatox and Master Vile.

XXXX

"Daddy! I'm so glad that you're here." Rita said as her father walked into the throne room. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Daughter, its good to see you and not so good to see you Zedd. Where is my good for nothing son at?" He asked as he released Rita. Goldar pushed Rito so that he came into the light.

"Uh hi dad long time no see." Rito said as he scratched his head. He was nervous around his father. He didn't want his failings paraded before his father and knew that Goldar might just do that.

"Rito, you didn't do what I asked. I wanted that planet taken care of and you failed." Master Vile said as Zedd sat down on his throne. He rubbed his head and wanted this to be over. He was still mad at himself that he even needed his father-in-law here.

"I didn't actually fail. I just uh uh…" Rito started but his father cut him off.

"Shut up! Now get out of my sight!" He yelled as Rito jumped to do his bidding. Goldar followed Rito out so that he didn't have to be near Master Vile. He couldn't stand him anymore than Zedd did.

"What do we do now daddy?" Rita asked as she watched her brother and Goldar ran out of the throne room. She was ready to destroy Divatox so that she could get to those rangers.

"Now we lure that pirate out of her lair and I think that I have just the thing." He said as he walked over to the balcony. Zedd watched as his wife went to join her father. He just looked at them and turned away.

XXXX

_Beep Beep Beep_

Tommy grabbed his wrist as it went off. He looked over to where Kim was practicing. He got up and walked over to her and whispered in her ear. She nodded and they walked outside. The others were in the park and Tommy hoped that they had their communicators.

"We read you Zordon." He said into his communicator. Kim leaned into his side so that she could hear what Zordon said.

"Tommy, you and Kim need to teleport to the Power Chamber immediately." He said. Tommy looked at Kim and saw her nod. They looked around and hit their communicators. The teleported in red and pink streaks and landed in the Power Chamber where the others were waiting.

"Rangers, Master Vile has returned and this time he means business." Zordon said as they all gathered close.

"What is he doing back?" Tommy asked as Kim looked at him. She had no idea who this Master Vile was. Tommy had mention that name only once in his letters. She didn't think too much about it though.

"Zedd contacted him to aide in the destruction of Divatox." Alpha said as he came up behind the rangers.

"Ok wait will someone explain to me who this Master Vile is?" Kim asked as she looked at everyone. Jason also wanted to know since he hadn't heard of this Master Vile either.

"Master Vile is Rita and Rito's father. He is even more vile than Zedd, Rita, Goldar, and Rito combined. But if I remember correctly Zedd and Goldar don't like Vile that much. We might be able to use that to our advantage." Tommy said as he turned from Kim to Zordon.

"You're correct Tommy. Zedd and Goldar don't like Vile." Zordon confirmed.

"So then let's break up that family reunion." Jason said from behind them. He stepped forward to stand next to Tommy and Kim.

"I agree." Tommy said as everyone looked at each other. They knew that they had to step up their game now against Rita and Zedd.

XXXX

_3 Days Later_

"Kim are you alright?" Tommy asked from below her. She looked down at him and smiled. She jumped down from the beam. She still worked the beam to work off extra energy.

"Yeah why do you ask?" She asked as she grabbed her towel. She wiped her forehead and looked at him.

"Oh I don't know could it be because you haven't stuck a landing in three days and you spend every waking moment on the beam when you're not in school." He said as he bent down to grab her bag. They walked up a table and sat down.

"I'm just nervous over this Vile stuff and because graduation is less than two weeks away." She said as she bent down to put on her shoes and to grab her bottle of water that she had gotten from Ernie earlier.

"Don't worry about the first. It will work out because remember all things are possible to those who possess the power." He said as she laughed at him.

"You totally messed that up but I get what you're saying." She said as she touched his shoulder.

"Okay so I did but why are you worrying about graduation? I know that you have your speech in the bag so what is it?" He asked her.

"It's my mom. I want her to be and she says that she can't come." She said. She had cried when her mom had told her two days ago.

"Oh Kim you know that she wants to watch you walk across that stage. She just might have something that came up." He said as Jason and the others walked in. They pulled up more chairs so that they could sit and talk. They had been on pins and needles for three days waiting for the attack they knew was coming.

"Hey guys." Kim said as they all sat down. She smiled at Jason holding Trini's hand. She knew that they were as happy as she and Tommy.

"Hey we thought that we should spend tomorrow in the park." Adam said as Ernie came up to get their orders. He had seen Rocky come in and knew that he would be hungry.

"Ernie just the man I wanted to see. I need a burger, fires, chocolate shake, and pie." He said as everyone started laughing. Everyone else gave their orders and Ernie walked back to the counter.

"Rocky man I don't know why you're not overweight with all you eat." Jason said as he punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey I work out." He said as everyone laughed. They knew that Rocky did workout.

"Okay you said something about the park?" Kim asked as everyone settled back down.

"Yea, you up for it?" Adam asked.

"I think that that sounds perfect to me." She said as Ernie brought out their food and set it on the table. They all continued to talk and eat for a while.

XXXX

I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. The next should be up on Monday and if everything goes as planned there are only two more chapters left. Also I posted a new story called Dino Again. I hope that everyone checks it out.


	19. The beginning of the End

A/N: I don't own anything but the story. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I know that it is a few days late but I couldn't get the end just right. Anyway onto to the chapter.

"Can you believe that we spent the entire day at the park and there was no attack?" Kim said as she sat down by Tommy and Jason. They had just got out of school and were waiting on the others. They were heading to Ernie's to practice and do whatever homework they had.

"I guess that they are trying to formulate a good plan to attack us." Jason said as Kim turned to look at him.

"Jase, you have been spending way too much time with Trini." She said with a laugh as she punched him in the arm. Tommy smiled at them as Trini, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Zack, Tanya, and Billy walked up behind them. Kat would meet them later.

"Everyone ready to go?" Adam asked. He wanted to get in a couple of rounds against the guys.

"Yea lead the way frog boy." Tommy said which received him a punch from Kim and a glare from Tanya. Adam just smiled. He was fine with the nickname now. It had taken a while and a few talks with Kim but he had gotten used to the name. They all set out for the Youth Center to spend the afternoon. They hoped that like yesterday it would be quiet. They wanted another peaceful day. They made it to Ernie's and grabbed a table. The guys went to grab the mats so that they could spar. Kim grabbed their drinks that Ernie had ready for them. She brought them back to the table and set them down. She smiled at Trini and went to change. She wanted to exercise on the beam for a little while. She missed this while she was in Florida. She loved just hanging out with everyone after school and watching the guys spar while she was on the beam. She finally came back out and got on the beam. She started with a simple routine and let her body flow with each movement.

"Kim should've done the Olympics." Aisha said as she turned from Kim to face the others.

"She missed this too much." Trini said. She knew that Kim was good enough for anything but she chose to be a Power Ranger.

"I think that she hasn't gotten better. I mean she was always good but now I don't know it's just something." Aisha as Kat came in and sat down next to them. She had seen the guys sparring and Kim on the beam. Billy was helping Tanya with one of her assignments while Aisha and Trini worked on their math.

"Hey girl! I was wondering where you were." Aisha said.

"I was enjoying walking through the park. I miss it so much." She said.

"What you miss the attacks that always happen when we went to the park? I think that you've gone crazy like Kim." Trini said with a smile. She loved the park too but Kim was insane over that park. She knew that a lot of it had to do with Tommy.

"I think it's a Pink thing." Aisha said with a laugh. Tanya and Billy looked up at them and smiled.

"No it's not a Pink thing. It's just so peaceful when there are no attacks and since I wasn't with any actives no attack." She said with a glance toward Tanya.

"Well actually there haven't been any attacks since prom." Billy said as he smiled at his girlfriend. She had been out of town getting her script for the next play. He was excited because her next dance was in Angel Grove. He had wanted to watch her for a while.

"That's why I haven't seen the rangers on the news then. I thought that the public had gotten tired of seeing them all the time." She said as Adam came up to sit down. He had sweat pouring off of him. He had been sparring with Rocky.

"Did you have a good workout?" Tanya asked him as he took a drink.

"Yea but I think that Rocky's gotten better since he hurt his back." He said as they all looked to where the guys were. Rocky was against Zack and sure enough Rocky was doing better than Zack. He was quicker somehow.

"I think that all that time on the game has helped him. He is using moves from his character." Adam said as everyone laughed. They knew that Rocky had been working out a lot to get back into shape after his injury.

"I think that I can see that but at least he's working off the food from last period. Why in the world the school would let Rocky take a cooking class I don't know." Trini said as everyone laughed.

"That's true and Kim says he eats the whole time. He even eats what she cooks." Aisha said.

"Well he will eat in a few minutes." Adam said as he continued to watch him spar. He glanced over to the beam and smiled as Kim flipped on the beam. He never knew how she landed a flip on the beam but he knew that it had helped her in fighting the putties and monsters.

XXXX

Kim smiled as she turned and flipped off the beam. She had finally stuck a landing. She raised her hands and smiled like she was before a crowd of people instead of just at the Youth Center. She heard clapping from behind her. She turned around and saw that Tommy was standing behind her with a smile on his face.

"You got your groove back." He said as walked up to him.

"I thought you were sparring with the guys." She said with a smile and she grabbed her water bottle.

"I'm just watching right now and I knew that the end was coming up and I wanted to make sure that you stuck your landing this time." He said as she grinned at him. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. She turned back and walked over to the others. She saw the Adam was already up there talking with everyone. She then noticed that Kat had finally gotten back into town.

XXXX

"I've contacted Dark Specter over Divatox. He is coming here to discuss how to handle her." Master Vile told his daughter. He was sure that Dark Specter would give him the okay to attack her ship.

"That's great daddy! When does he come?" She asked.

"This afternoon. He wanted to get this over with. Divatox has disappointed him." He said as he looked at his daughter. He knew that she was better than that husband of hers. Zedd was good for one thing and that was getting his son out of his hair.

"Oh I can't wait. I think that I will rest until he gets here." She said as she walked out of the throne room. She knew that she had to tell her husband about what was going on but she decided she would do that later.

XXXX

"Goldar, it's good to see you again." A voice said from behind him. He turned and discovered that it was Scorpina.

"What brings you back here?" He asked her. He was always scared of her.

"Rita called me back. You weren't doing your job." She told him as Rito came into the room. He saw he woman standing in front of Goldar.

"Who is this fine woman?" He asked as he got closer.

"This is Scorpina. I think you might've heard of her." Goldar said to him. He hoped that Scorpina would hate him on contact and take care of him so that he won't be bother anymore.

"I'm not sure. I might've." Rito said as Scorpina turned to look at him.

"Oh I'm sure that you have heard of me since I beat you in the fight." She said as he grimaced. He had forgotten about the time that he had challenged her. She kicked his butt from one planet to the next.

"Whatever anyway why are you back. We don't need you since my dad's here." He said as he backed up. She was up in his face and he knew that he couldn't take her. She was meaner than Goldar was.

"I'm back because Rita called for me. Anyway I know a way to destroy Divatox. I know that Master Vile would want know and that's what I'm telling him." She said as she walked away from them on her way to the throne room. She knew that Dark Specter would need the information that she had gathered. There was one weakness in Divatox's ship. It was there that they would attack.

XXXX

"Mistress!" Rygogg screamed. He knew that his mistress would want to know what was going on with Zedd and Rita.

"What now?" She screamed as she came onto the bridge. She was upset over the latest defeat. She could just do so much harm to that little Pink Ranger. If it wasn't for her she would've won.

"Zedd and Rita have called in reinforcements." He said as she came to stand beside him. She pushed him aside and saw what he was looking. She screamed for real this time.

"Master Vile? He is their reinforcement? Dark Specter knows then. Okay everyone get packed. We need to leave by tomorrow." She said as she stormed off the bridge waving her arms in the air.

"What's going on?" Elgar asked as he came onto the bridge.

"We have to leave this planet. Master Vile is on his way and he has told Dark Specter." Rygogg said as he started gathering stuff together. He wanted to leave now before Master Vile attacked. He hoped that Scorpina wouldn't show up since she was Divatox's equal in every way.

XXXX

"Okay Kim punch with your left." Tommy told her. He blocked the punched and then punched at her but she blocked as well.

"Great punch but I think that I want to try something else." She said as she grabbed his arm and flipped him. She was laughing at his expression. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her down beside him. They were like that when Jason, Trini, Adam, and Tanya came upon them. They knew that Tommy was supposed to be working with Kim on self defense but with both of them in the floor on the mats they weren't too sure what they were doing.

"Guys what happened to the self defense lesson?" Trini asked as Jason knelt down beside Kim. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well we were working on the lesson but Kim decided to flip me. I then took her down like a good soldier." Tommy said as he stood up. Jason extended his hand to Kim and helped her up. They just laughed at them and grabbed a table. They wanted to wait to see what Kim would do next but Rocky, Billy, and Kat came in. Tommy and Kim decided to give up the lesson and join the others.

"Okay well since the love birds can't workout together lets order." Rocky said as he sat down.

"Wait where are Zack and Aisha?" Kim asked as Ernie came over to get their order. Rocky was first to give his as everyone else fell in line.

"They will be here later. Anyway we need to come up with something to do after graduation." Adam said as their communicators went off. They grabbed their wrists and looked around. No one was close so Tommy leaned in and answered the call.

"We read you Zordon." He said as he pushed the button on his communicator.

"Ranger you need to teleport to the Power Chamber with past Rangers." Zordon said as everyone looked around. They thought it odd that Zordon wanted non-active rangers to teleport as well. They got up and walked outside to teleport to the Power Chamber.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also if everything works out then the next chapter will be the last. I'm still working on where to end it and it should be up next week sometime.


	20. Graduation

A/N: Okay I'm so srry about this taking so long but I was sick all last week. I am finally better also I rewrote this chapter like four times but I finally gave up and let the story flow the way it wanted to to. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and it is the final chapter for this story. I was a little sad that it was ending but I have had fun with this story.

"Divatox you time is up." A voice said from behind her. She turned as the arm came down onto her temple. She backed out and crumpled to the floor. The person behind the voice motioned for her backup to grabbed Divatox as they teleported back to the Lunar Palace. Scorpina smiled because her job was done. She was to get Divatox to the Lunar Palace. SHe knew that she would have to guard her later but that would be later.

XXXX

"Rangers I have called you here today to first say congratulations on your upcoming high school graduation." He started as the alarms started going off. Billy, Trini, and Alpha ran to the control panel to see what the problem was. The pulled up an image on the viewing screen for everyone to see.

"Zedd and Rita have Divatox?" Kim asked. She knew that place that Divatox was being held. It was the same one that she had been in when Zedd had captured her for his queen.

"Yes, Kimberly they have captured her. I think that they are going to let Master Vile and Dark Spector brainwash her again." He said which caused Kim and Kat to gasp.

"You mean that she has been brainwashed this entire time and that she is ready good?" Kim asked as she stepped forward. She knew that if Divatox had been brainwashed like Tommy had then it would account for the spell not wearing off like Kat's did.

"Yes she has. She was once a Power Ranger even though she doesn't remember it. She was the Pink Ranger and was the heart of her team like you Kimberly." Zordon said as he looked at Kim. She was so much like Divatox before she became Divatox.

"How long has she been Divatox?" Tommy asked. He felt that it was his fault that he didn't see it before. He was the leader and he was evil not long ago.

"Centuries and it was Master Vile that placed the spell on her though I doubt that many know that she was good a long time ago." Alpha said as he turned to face the rangers. He was worried about what would happen to Divatox.

"Is there any way to get her back?" Kim asked as she grabbed Tommy's hand. She knew that this was not great news for him and that he would take this harder than anyone except maybe Kat. She had been evil for a little bit too.

"Yes there is a way but only Kim and Tommy can do it. The others have to stand guard." Zordon said as he looked to his most experienced rangers. He knew that it would be hard for them but with the others behind them then they could do it.

"What do we need to do?" Kim asked as she looked from Tommy to Zordon. She gripped his hand tighter as Zordon outlined his plan. She didn't know why it had to be her and Tommy but she won't ask. She trusted Zordon with her life and knew that if this was the only way then so be it. The rangers all teleported to outside the cave that held Divatox, and waited for the right moment when Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina all went on patrol.

XXXX

"Zordon since they didn't ask I will. Why are Tommy and Kim the only ones that can get Divatox back?" Trini asked as she looked up at Zordon. She was worried about Kim more than Tommy. He could handle himself whereas Kim would charge in and try to get Divatox back without giving a thought to her safety.

"Actually Kim is the only one but Tommy needed to be in the action as well. He will watch Kim's back while she does her job. Since she was the Original Pink Ranger she has to use that to reach Divatox because she still carries the ranger in her, once a ranger always a ranger. Kim is the heart of the team and she got Tommy back as well as helped Kat overcome the last remains of her spell. She can do this because of her inner strength. She is the only way for Divatox to ever become good again." Zordon said as Trini just looked at him. Aisha came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Trini. She knew that Trini was taking this harder than anyone. Trini wiped her eyes and hugged Aisha. She knew that Billy needed her to help with the computers so she got back to work. She would make sure that the rangers would come back with Divatox.

XXXX

"Is the spell wearing off?" Rito asked as he watched Divatox from the corner.

"Yea, Master Vile said that he had to wait a few more hours before he could put another spell on her." Scorpina said as she motioned to him and Goldar that it was time to make their rounds. They would circle the perimeter twice before heading back in hoping that the rangers won't be waiting on them.

XXXX

"Okay guys there they go. We need to do this quickly." Tommy said to the others behind him. He jumped up with the others and they made their way inside the cave. Jason, Adam, and Tanya stayed just inside the opening as Kim and Tommy walked further in. Kim instantly saw Divatox and ran over to her. She kneeled down in front of her.

"Divatox?" Kim whispered as Divatox's eyes opened. She saw the Pink Ranger kneeling in front of her.

"Why are you here?" She asked as Tommy guarded the passageway.

"We're here to help you remember who you are." She said as she grabbed her hands.

"Don't touch me. You don't know who you are dealing with!" Divatox said as she jerked her hands away from Kim's.

"Yes I do. You were the Pink Ranger long ago. You must remember fighting against evil. It's something that you don't forget." Kim said as reached for Divatox's hands once more. She wouldn't give up on her because she never gave up on Tommy.

"I was never the Pink Ranger. You speak lies. I have always fought on the side of evil." She yelled as she once again jerked her hands away from the Pink Ranger.

"Yes you were. I feel that in you. The power never fully leaves you, once a ranger, always a ranger." She said as Tommy smiled. He knew that Zordon had told Kim that not too long ago when she had come back to save him. He knew that he wasn't needed here but to watch Kim's back. She was the key to everything. He knew that his talks with her when he was the Green Ranger had helped him and that it would help Divatox. Kim barged in your mind until you couldn't run from yourself anymore. She made sure that you faced your fears and conquered them. He loved that about her and knew that this was her super power. He listened as she reasoned with Divatox and wondered when Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina would be back. He hoped that Tanya was ready for Scorpina because Adam would take Rito and Goldar was all Jason's. He would help if one of them called but he knew that if he did go help it would leave Kim open for attack. He turned when he heard the noise from the front. He knew that the others were fighting and was waiting for the call. He turned back to Kim and saw that she was making headway onto getting Divatox back. He hoped that it would be soon.

XXXX

"How long until we can put another spell on her?" I don't want Zordon sending that little Pink Ranger here to get her back like she did with Tommy." Rita said as she walked over to her father. Dark Spector had left to see to other matters but he would be back in time to help place the spell over Divatox again.

"Only an hour left now. I don't detect that Pink Ranger and I placed an alarm so that when she came in we would know it." Master Vile said as he looked to his daughter.

"What if she comes in unmorphed?" Zedd asked as he came into the room. He knew that Zordon would find a way to get Kim in.

"She won't do that. She is a Power Ranger after all and they are weak." Master Vile said as he stared at his son-in-law. He knew that the rangers won't go in unmorphed especially that weak Pink Ranger. She would be the first to morph.

Zedd walked over to sit down on his throne. He knew something that Vile didn't. The Pink Ranger was stronger than anyone thought. It was the reason he wanted her for himself as his queen. She would face uncertain dangers to get back those she loves. He had seen her do it countless times. He hoped that she did come if only to upset his father-in-law. It would please him to know that his father-in-law failed at the same task he had, that of destroying those rangers.

XXXX

"Any word?" Zack asked as he came up behind Billy and Trini. They had been waiting for what seemed like forever.

"No but I think that Kim is getting through to her." Billy said as he turned to look at the others.

"Why do you say that?" Kat asked as she looked Billy in the eye. She saw fear there and knew that something was wrong.

"Because Kim's powers are fading from her but Divatox's are growing stronger. The Pink Ranger in her is taking over and the good is winning." He saw as he shook his head. He hoped that Trini wouldn't ask but one look told him that she would.

"What do you mean Kim's powers are fading? How can her powers fade?" She demanded as she grabbed his shirt.

"She is forcing her powers on Divatox so that the evil in Divatox will fade away." Billy said as Zack grabbed Trini's arms. The look in her eyes scared everyone. They hoped that they could keep her in the Power Chamber so that she didn't go on the war path with anyone and everyone in her sights. The only one though to ever calm Trini when she was this way was Kim. She was the only one who had ever braved the storm of Trini. Kat, Rocky, and Aisha just looked on as Billy and Zack tried to throw a little water on the blaze so that she didn't become an inferno. Zack and Billy were very inexperienced at calming Trini but they had to try. Kat knew that Billy would be tied up for a long while so she walked over to the computers to help Alpha. She wondered why Zordon didn't say anything but she guessed that he knew that Trini wouldn't listen until she calmed down a little.

XXXX

"Kim are you okay?" Tommy asked as he caught her against him. Divatox was glowing a bright pink as Kim was glowing a very dull pink. He knew that this was not good but he would worry about that later. He looked up at Divatox again and saw the concern etched across her face.

"She used her powers to turn me back. We need to get out of here and get her back to Zordon." Divatox said as Tommy nodded. He stood up with Kim in his arms and teleported the three of them to the Power Chamber.

"Tommy!" Trini said as she ran over to Tommy. She watched as he laid Kim down on the medic bed.

"Billy, please see to her. I will go and help the others now. My guess is that they might need it." He said as he teleported out in a Red streak. Billy and Alpha started hooking up the monitors so that they could watch her progress.

"Its good to see you again, Diva." Zordon said as Divatox turned from Kim to face her long ago mentor.

"It has been centuries since I've been called that name. It is good to see you too." She said as she turned back to the Pink Ranger that had saved her. She knew that there had to be something that she could do.

"Billy, please hook Diva to the same monitor. The power should transfer back to Kimberly." Zordon said as the others watched Tommy join the remaining rangers in fighting Goldar and Scorpina. Rito had long since been destroyed. The rangers were fairing well unmorphed but against Goldar and Scorpina they knew that they would have to morph soon. Kat, Zack, Aisha, and Rocky watched as their friends battled the enemies with a fierceness that they hadn't seen before. Finally Zordon called them back so that they could regroup and plan the next stage.

XXXX

"They have taken her!" Master Vile screamed as he teleported into the cave. Goldar and Scorpina came in at his scream.

"Where were you at?" Rita screamed at them. She could tell that they had been in a fight.

"We were fighting against the rangers." Goldar said as he looked from Scorpina to Rita and Master Vile.

"The rangers were they unmorphed?" Zedd asked from behind them. His day had just gotten better.

"Yes they were and they destroyed Rito with his own sword." Scorpina said as she looked to Zedd. She knew that like her and Goldar he didn't like Master Vile. She felt that they had done all the hard work and Master Vile took credit. The only thing that he had done was to place Divatox under that spell but like everything else he did it fail.

"The rangers fought the three of you unmorphed? I don't believe it. Now I must contact Dark Spector to deliver this news." He said as he teleported back to the Lunar Palace. He would destroy those rangers for this.

XXXX

"How is she?" Tommy asked as soon as he landed in the Power Chamber. He came up beside Trini who was opposite of Alpha and Billy. Alpha had teleported the rangers as soon as Master Vile teleported in the cave.

"She is doing better. Her powers are going back to her where they belong." Billy said as he looked up at Tommy. He was glad that they were back so that Jason could look after Trini. She was too much for him to handle.

"Do you know how long?" Tommy asked as Jason came up between him and Trini. He looked at them and smiled. He knew that with Kim being down that Trini would be a handful. He heard the sighs and smiled. He was right Trini had been a handful and he knew that when she got him alone that she would tear into him. He just hoped that Kim would be awake by then. She would protect him from Hurricane Trini.

XXXX

"Master Vile, you have failed me for the last time." Dark Spector said as destroyed Master Vile with a lighting bolt. He had come back to put the spell back on Divatox only to find her gone and Vile claiming that the weak Pink Ranger had gotten her back. He was tired of Vile blaming everyone so he destroyed him.

"Nice job." Zedd said from behind him. He was happy that Vile was out of the picture.

"Now for you two, you will destroy those rangers and not with a monster. Your monsters all seem to fail, no you and your commanders will face those rangers. You will faced them and destroy them." He said as Zedd and Rita looked at him.

"When do we attack?" Rita asked. She was ready to take on those rangers.

"Now before that Pink Ranger regains her powers." He said as he sent them out of the Lunar Palace. He knew that they would succeed because if not then he would destroy them.

XXXX

"Kim, are you alright?" Tommy asked as her eyes opened. He leaned down so that she could see him.

"Yea, why do I feel like I have been run over with a truck?" She said with a smile. Trini pushed Tommy out of the way so that she could lean down and hug her tight.

"Trini, I can't breathe." She said as Trini let go and smiled. She was happy that Kim was doing better.

"Billy how are her powers coming along?" Tommy asked as Kim sat up with help from Jason and Trini.

"Actually they should be back in her." He said as Kim looked up at him. She knew that it had been risky forcing her powers into Divatox but it was the only way she could see to do it.

"I'm sorry Tommy but this was the only way." She said as he looked down at her.

"It's not me you need to apologize to, its Trini and the others that had to deal with her." He said as the alarms started going off. Billy ran back to the control panel to se what was going on.

"Rangers, Dark Spector has sent Zedd, Rita, Goldar, and Scorpina to the park. You are to fight them." Zordon said as everyone came to stand in front of him including Kim. She knew that she was ready for this fight.

"Are there in monsters with them?" Kim asked the questions that everyone was wondering about.

"No, Kimberly you are to face just them with putties and tengas but you will have help." He said as he looked down at his rangers.

"Help? From who?" Tommy asked as he stepped forward.

"Your fellow rangers will use the Zeo powers." He said as Trini, Aisha, Rocky, Zack, and Kat stepped forward. Billy stayed back because he knew that Alpha needed all the help he could get. He could be of more help here than with them fighting.

"Katherine you will be the Pink Ranger again as Rocky you are the Blue, Zack you take on the Green, Aisha you are the Yellow once again, and Trini you are taking the Red powers. You can do this because you were once rangers." Zordon said as the Zeo morphers appeared on their wrists.

"Okay guys Shift into Turbo!" Tommy shouted.

"It's morphin time!" Trini shouted at the same time. The rangers all stood there in front of Zordon for a minute then teleported to the park.

"Do you think that they can defeat them?" Diva asked from behind Billy. He had forgotten that she was there.

"Yes they can. I have severed with every single one of them and they are the best." Billy said with a smile as he watched the battle begin.

XXXX

"Kimberly Anne Hart." The principal said as she walked across the stage to accept her diploma. She shook his hand and took her diploma that she had worked hard for. She thought about yesterday's battle and knew that she was thankful to be able to walk across this stage. She was also happy that because of her and the other rangers Angel Grove was once and for all safe from Zedd, Rita, Goldar, and Scorpina. She walked to the end of the stage and looked out over the rest of her class. She was the last of the rangers to walk across the stage to accept her diploma. She smiled though because she knew that her parents were sitting in the stands thanks to Jason's parents. They had surprised her earlier. Everything had worked out like Tommy said. She had missed her mom and stepdad while they were away but now they were here. She couldn't wait for graduation to be over because Zordon had requested their presence in the Power Chamber. She couldn't wait to see what he wanted. She thought about Divatox then. They had discovered that her ship and henchmen had disappeared as soon as she was turned good. Billy said he wasn't sure where they had gone but that they were gone. She also thought about giving up her morpher yesterday after the battle. It was a bittersweet moment because even though she was happy that there were no more evil creatures to fight it was also a wake-up to the rangers. They had really beat Zedd and Rita this time and man did they go up in flames. She was happy about that but not about seeing Zordon and Alpha everyday. She would miss them.

XXXX

"Rangers, again congratulations on this achievement, Alpha and I have something to give each of you. Extend your right hands." He said as they did that and a bracelet appeared on all their wrists. It had their color or colors as was Tommy, Jason, Rocky, and Adam's case and their name.

"Oh Zordon these are great." Kim said as she waved her hand in front of her face to stop the tears. She thought again about not seeing them everyday. She looked at Zordon and gave him a watery smile.

"These are to remind you that once a ranger, always a ranger. It has been a pleasure to have watched you in battle and defend the Earth from Rita, Zedd, the Machine Empire and most recently Divatox. Thank you for you are truely the Power Rangers." Zordon said as he watched each of his rangers. They had handed their morphers yesterday after the battle and their bracelets each had a part of those morphers in them. They had a little power in them but they need never know that. They were the finest of rangers and he would miss them but their time had come to an end. They needed to live their lives without having to face evil. He knew that he would never forget them.

"One last time guys?" Kim asked as everyone circled up and stretched their arms out.

"POWER RANGERS!" They all said as they jumped into the air. Zordon looked on with a smile his rangers would make it through anything. This was only the beginning to their lives.

XXXX

Okay I know a little sad at the end but they did save the day like always. I also had the thought of Divatox being a rangers centuries ago. I hope that everyone enjoyed this story and have as much fun reading it as I had writing it.


	21. Author's Note

Good News!!!!

Okay not another chapter for this story but news just the same.

I am continuing with this story line into Dino Thunder. It will look back on college and the weddings that took place in the gap time. I am tweaking the story line a little about how things happened. The teams after Turbo will happen and the next story will discuss how everything all worked out with Zordon being destroyed. The first chapter should be up by this summer, hopefully before but with Fate, Dino Again, and another story that I'm not sure.

If everyone thinks that this is a great idea just let me know if not I can end it here but with saying goodbye in the last chapter I just felt that it was too soon for these characters and that there is so much more to tell about the rangers and Zordon.

Just let me know!

Falcon4Crane


	22. Back In Action teaser!

Back In Action teaser!!!

"Kim are you sure that its alright?" Tommy asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Tommy, I love you and this is the right move for you. I can wait six months for you. Can you wait six months for me?" She asked as she leaned into him. She held him close not wanting to break the spell of their last night.

"Of course I can, I just don't want to lose you." He said.

"You won't. I will be busy moving in and planning our wedding. You will be busy with your research and digging up bones." She said with a laugh. She didn't want to say bye to him but this was right for him.

"I'll miss you." He said.

XXXX

"What I don't get is why I have to help you move into your new house." Jason said as he hauled in another box.

"Because my fiancée is on his way to Mercer Island for six months and I refuse to live in my apartment and pay rent and a mortgage." Kim said with a smile.

"Why did you let that boy go hundreds of miles away before your wedding?" He said with a laugh. He knew that it had taken Tommy a good week before he could ask Kim about going to Mercer Island for his doctorate. She had already set the trip up for him by the time he did ask. She knew that he needed to do this.

"Tommy is a big boy who knows that he better come back for our wedding. He is only a phone call away. I'm also sending pictures and details for everything to him." She said as they headed back out to the truck. She was happy that this was the last of the boxes.

XXXX

"Well did you get her all moved in?" Trini asked as soon as Jason walked into the house. He walked over to her and kissed her check and hugged her.

"Yea she's all in. I'm worried about him being gone for six months." He said as they sat down on the couch. She knew that today had been hard on him with his best friend leaving and his little sister moving into her house.

"She will be fine. She wanted him to do this." She said as she rubbed his back. She wished that she could make this easier for him.

XXXX

_Six Months Later_

"Kim, are you sitting down?" Jason asked on the phone. He didn't know how fast Trini was going to get them there but he wanted to make sure that he told Kim before she heard it on the news.

"Yea, why? What's going on?" She asked as bit into her sandwich. She had been cleaning all day so that the house was cleaned for when Tommy came in next week. She was so ready for him to come home. It had been a long six months.

"There was an explosion on Mercer Island, they haven't found any survivors." He said as he heard her scream. He held the phone away from his ear and Trini hit the gas. They knew that they needed to get there as soon as possible.

XXXX

_A few hours later_

"How is she?" Aisha asked as soon as Trini came out of Kim's room. Jason had moved Kim into hers and Tommy's room. He wanted her to get some rest and knew that with everyone coming over they needed a place to talk. Trini had agreed that it was best to put her to bed. Everyone had cried when they saw their Pink Ranger in this much pain.

"Not good, every time I go in there she wants to know if we have heard anything." Trini said as she walked into the living room with Aisha dogging her heels.

XXXX

Kim heard everyone in the living room. She couldn't hear what they were saying only the sound of their voices. She wanted to join them but found that she couldn't escape this dream-like world. She had closed her eyes the second that Trini had shut the door. She could picture her wedding with Tommy standing at the front of the church. She walked up the aisle and told Tommy that he couldn't be here because he was dead. He smiled then and said that he would never leave her so he couldn't be dead. She opened her eyes and looked around their room. She sat up in bed and brought her knees to her chest. She rested her head on her knees. She stayed like that for what seemed like hours until she heard Tommy's voice. She jerked up but she didn't see anything. She put her head back on her knees and heard his voice again.

"_Beautiful, why are you crying? Why do you doubt me? I said that I would never leave you." _His voice whispered in her ear.

XXXX

Okay that's all you're getting unitl the story comes out. I hope that this section has made you want to read it even more. The full first chapter should be out in about two weeks and don't worry there is a lot more to this chapter that I didn't want to reveal yet. I will left this bit up until I get ready to post the first chapter of the story so when it does come down you know I'm almost ready to post the story.


End file.
